Show me what's hidden within your heart
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: AU[Yaoi, Shounen Ai]SasuNaru Why do they hate me so? I should die... Suicide thoughts, dark!Naruto and dark!Sasuke. Come on people, you all want som angstyness in your lives! Including demon!Naruto
1. Prologue

* * *

**Au****thors Note : **

Here's the prologue to my fanfic. This story will contain yaoi, means boyxboy, violence and a bad language. Well, you've been warned:)

Oh, and please tell me if my spelling's bad...

Let's get this started shall we! (Inner SaS) "hell yeah!"

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. Pretty obvious isn't it?

* * *

One foot in front of the other.

"_Look mum, it's…"_

Keep on walking.

"_It's that guy. How dare he come out?"_

Don't look up, ignore them, you're soon there…

"_I wish he was dead, can't someone do something?"_

They're not here, you're not here.

"_Disgusting thing, I hate him!"_

The Gates! Finally!

He opened them quickly and ran in. The metal doors closed with a loud thud behind him.

With a relieved sigh he leaned back against the fence. He dried the sweat out of his forehead and looked out at the street. Several hate filled eyes met his own and made a chill run down his spine.

Why did they hate him?

He hadn't done anything bad lately, right? And hey, even if he sometimes pulled evil pranks on them, he had never done anything so evil that would make everyone despise him like that!

But of course, they had hated him for as long as he could remember, so it couldn't be his fault, right?

That was, in fact, the first thing he could remember.

Their angry, hating eyes, and the blinding red light, which somehow seemed familiar.

A loud ringing noise woke him up from his daydream. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he pulled on his usual fox-grin and walked up to the front door of his school.

The hating eyes and hard punches his schoolmates gave him were just as bad as usual.

When he walked in the corridor towards his classroom, he was so deep in the efforts of keeping up his smile, that he didn't notice the someone in front of him and bounced straight into her.

"Oww!" The girl screamed with rage. "You fucking idiot, can't you watch…"

He could only watch helplessly as a big person he knew was called Lee grabbed him from behind and held his arms in an unescapable lock, preventing him from running away.

The girl curled her hand into a fist and punched him hard in the guts.

He let out a small cry of pain and watched her walk away with angry steps. Lee dropped him to the floor and ran after the girl.

She was really the most beautiful girl in the school, with her long pink hair and big, green eyes. And she was also very good at hitting hard at sensitive points.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry" he whispered and put back his smile, which had somehow disappeared.

He picked up his bag from the floor and continued his walk towards the classroom, while his schoolmates were doing their best to make him stumble to the floor.

Yep he thought this was just another grand day for the great Uzumaki Naruto!


	2. When They First Met

**Authors' Note **Helloooo everyone! Here's the first, updated chapter of my fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it:) Oh, and this contains bad language, violance and later on yaoi, meaning boyxboy... So, you've been warned. Let's start, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Isn't it obvious?

* * *

The classroom was filling up with people, all of witch he had known since he was a kid. 

Everyone hated him.

Naruto walked to the back of the classroom, and sat down by his usual bench, next to the window. And as usual, everyone sat as far away from him as they could, doing their best to ignore him.

And as usual, he smiled broadly, shouted stupid words and pretended to be an idiot. But today it was harder than usual. And suddenly, he just couldn't do it. Not today, of all days. He sat down on his chair and stared out the window, ignoring the evil words and the thrown stuff. He had lied to himsef before.

This day was worse than ever. Oh yeah, they used to be mean at him, shouting words and stuff, but they usually didn't hit him that much. Only on this day, every year. They could make up excuses only to hit him as much as they could on one day.

'I wish... I wish this was just another day, not a special one. They are not so bad, at least not compared to this.'

He sighed and stared out the window.

Outside a tiny bird flew across the sky. The sun streamed in through the window, warming him in a very nice way. He smiled at it.

'If only I could fly away from here' he thought.

He closed his eyes. The teacher wouldn't come in another ten minutes, he was always late. The annoying sounds of his classmates slowly vanished. The sunrays played on his closed eyelids, creating images in the black.

Suddenly the images disappeared. He frowned and shut his eyes harder, not wanting to see them.

"Yo, idiot!"

A cold voice forced him to look up. In front of him stood Rock Lee, the strong Sakura loving idiot whose goal in life seemed to be inflict as much damage to Naruto as possible before they graduated in a couple of years.

Behind was his usual gang consisting of Hyuuga Neji, a creepy genius who loved to use his talents to hurt Naruto, especially in sensitive parts of his body.

Inuzuka Kiba, a dog loving bully, not very clever but good at hitting hard.

Aburame Shino, bug lover, almost as clever as Neji but more interested in sneaking up from behind.

And Nara Shikamaru, a lazy bum who didn't hit as much as the others, but who was very good at taunting comments.

They all looked rather bored, as if this was something they didn't want to do. But, as usual, they followed their leader and did what he wanted them to do, as a good pack of wolves.

Yeah, they were wolves. Feeding of the ones they thought were lower than them.

Something hit on his head and he stared up confused.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, trash!"

Naruto finally looked Lee in the eye. Lee smiled, satisfied as he approached Naruto.

"You hurt Sakura-chan, and for that, you're gonna pay."

He took a hold of Narutos' sweater and smiled tauntingly.

" Kiba!" He yelled. "Let's show this fucking idiot what happens when someone hurts my beloved Sakura-chan!"

Kiba smiled, showing of his lightly pointed teeth, and curled his hand into a fist.

Naruto closed his eyes and prepared for the impact. A small something within him told him to get up and fight, fight to the death!

But Naruto had long since given up on fighting back. That only resulted in him being beaten to bloody pieces and a week away from school. But since that actually meant that he could stay home, without having to go anywhere, he should fight back! But he was a coward, not able to fight them of. And especially not today.

Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he be strong?

He was so deep in his own mind, that he didn't notice that no one hit him, until a deep voice growled at him.

" Uzumaki! Wake up from your daydreaming!"

He slowly opened his eyes, only to notice that Lee and his gang were far away, sitting with their backs against him, and an angry teacher staring accusingly at him.

"Now, since you're all listening to me, I have a surprise for you today!"

The teacher, Hatake Kakashi, waved with his hand towards the corridor.

A boy came in, holding his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"You're having a new classmate!" He exclamated happily.

"Now, can you please tell us your name and something about you, your likes and dislikes?"

The boy looked up and stared at the class. Everyone stared at him, the girls blushing and the boys a little bit jealous. He was really handsome, with large charcoal black eyes, raven black hair and a pale skin.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes, or for that matter, anything about me."

His harsh voice gave the words an icy tone. It was very clear that he by all means didn't want to be there.

"Oh well, and then have a seat. Over there, by Uzumaki."

The boy made his way down to the bench next to Naruto and sat down, leaning back on the chair. Naruto stared at him. He was extremely jealous of the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to sit next to that snob!" He yelled.

Everyone started to shout at him.

"He doesn't want to sit next to you either!"

"Baka, don't call him snob!"

"How dare you talk about him like that!"

"Shut your fucking mouth Naruto, you doesn't deserve to sit next to such a wonder!"

"Be quiet!" Kakashi roared. "Well Uzumaki, it's not like you have a choice, is it?"

Naruto leaned back, pouting slightly. Then he stared at the new boy, who in turn stared down on the floor.

"Ok, let's start class then. Today, we're learning about the fascinating grammar in the English language…"

Naruto soon stopped listening and closed his eyes, hopeful that the class would soon be over.

But something disturbed him out of his daydreaming. It was like an itch, but not a physical one.

He looked to the itchy side, and met Sasukes' eyes.

**Sasukes' POV**

I came into my new classroom, only to be greeted by the regular stares and sighs.

God, I hate this!

The teacher seems to be a usual idiot.

Why should I tell complete strangers of myself?

So I told him exactly that, and he finally allowed me to sit down.

I can hear the girls sigh when I walk past them to the only unoccupied seat, next to a blond guy, who seems to be a complete dobe.

But there's something different with him.

First, it seems like everyone's angry at him.

Second, he doesn't seem to like me like the others do.

Third, it looks like he doesn't want to look me in the eye, while everyone else is trying to catch my eye.

I look at him, noticing his orange sweater, blue jeans and spiky blond hair.

He has strange markings on the side of his face, almost like whiskers. They make him look a little like a feline, a cat or perhaps a fox.

His eyes are covered in shadows.

Come on, look at me!

Wait, why the hell do I want him to look at me?

He's turning his head now.

And suddenly, I stare straight into his ocean blue eyes.

They look so strange, so familiar.

Why?

I shake my head, trying to figure out what's with those eyes.

And then it strikes me.

That's loneliness.

His eyes.

They're just like my own.

**Narutos' POV**

What the fuck?

A new guy?

Another one to mock me?

I glare angrily at him as he seats himself next to me.

I shout to Kakashi-sensei to move him someplace else.

Hell, the others love him, can't he just sit next to them?

But nooooo, he's got to sit next to ME!

I close my eyes as Kakashi-sensei starts chanting about grammar and the importance of knowing how to use them properly.

Hell, I don't even know what the word grammar means!

Suddenly, it feels like something's itching me in my right side.

I look right, and what do I see?

The Uchiha bastard is staring right at me!

And his eyes.

They are strange.

He looks at me like he know me!

What's his fucking problem!

I show him the finger and lean down on the bench, closing my eyes.

Then I hear his voice, low and cold.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you… _Dobe_."

**Sasukes' POV**

Why has he so lonely eyes?

I stare into his eyes, trying to understand this boy.

But suddenly, it seems like he got angry.

What did he do!

He showed me the finger!

I whisper quietly to him.

"_I wouldn't do that again if I were you… Dobe."_

Oh shit, he got really mad.

He's almost fuming.

I can't help but laugh at him; he looks like an angry little child.

Wait, what's he doing!

**Narutos' POV**

That fucking bastard, he's also going to mock me?

Oh no, not this time.

I feel strong.

Wow, what a feeling!

I'm so mad at him right now, I want to HIT him!

Is he laughing at me!

Is that fucking, better-than-me snob, laughing at me?

I'm gonna, I'm gonna…

No wait, what am I thinking?

I can't hit him, I'm weak.

_No, you're not_

But I am, I can't even stop the others from…

_No, but you can kick this guys' ass_

Hell yeah!

**Third persons' POV**

Naruto jumped down from the bench and charged in on Sasuke.

His fist hit Sasuke straight on the cheek, giving him an angry red bruise.

Inside, Naruto was wild with joy.

'I did it, I did it, I fucking did it!'

He stared down at Sasuke with a superior smile on his lips.

But Sasuke wasn't on the floor.

The fifteen year old looked confused around the classroom until a fist met his cheek and made him tumble to the floor.

Sasuke was standing right behind him, his left cheek flaring like on fire.

The classroom cheered happily as Naruto went down, only to come up, angry like never before.

"Stop you two!"

Kakashi stepped in between the fighting boys.

'Geez, Uzumakis' got temper today'

"You two, out!"

He grabbed them both by the neck and hurled them out into the dark corridor.

"And stay there until you have cooled down!"

And so he closed the door to the classroom, effectively shutting out the angry cries from inside, that begged him to at least let Sasuke-kun come back inside, that it was all Narutos' fault.

Sasuke looked at the other boy, expecting him to start fight again.

But the boy was curled up in a bundle, hiding his face in his hands.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and stared at the other boy.

"Yo dobe, what's the matter?"

Naruto slowly got up on his feet and stared at Sasuke.

"I. Hate. You" he whispered between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, he turned around and ran away.

Sasuke sighed and began to walk in the opposite direction.

**Narutos' POV**

Kakashi-sensei threw us out of the classroom?

But, why the hell did he do that!

He usually enjoys watching them punch on me on this day…

I sink to the floor and hide my face in my hands.

Why am I so weak?

Yeah, I punched him, and it felt really good.

But when he punched me back, I almost started to cry like a baby!

Fuck, I'm almost crying now!

Have to get away, he can't see that I'm week!

Then I hear his voice.

"_Yo dobe, what's the matter?"_

I force my body to get up.

I stare into his eyes, trying hard to stop the tears from welling forth.

"I. Hate. You" I whisper.

And when I no longer can stop the tears, I run away.

'I hate him' I think' He's just another stuck up snob that's here to mess with me!'

Not today, please!

**Sasukes' POV**

Well, that was a new experience.

I have never been thrown out of a classroom before, well, at least not because of something so stupid like a fight.

I look after the boy.

Where's he?

Ah, there.

On the floor?

Why is he crouching like he's scared?

And why's he hiding his face in his hands?

" Yo dobe, what's the matter?" I say, hoping that I didn't hit him too hard.

He's getting up now.

Wait, what's with his eyes?

It looks almost like…

He's crying…

"_I hate you" _

Whispering these words he run away.

I just stare after him.

What's his problem?

I didn't hit him that hard, and I sure wasn't the one who got us thrown out of the classroom!

But something's wrong with this boy.

I sigh and walk in the other direction.

Perhaps…

Perhaps this new school is more interesting than I first thought.

And perhaps everyone isn't that bad here…

Dobe…

I smile.

* * *

Sooooo, what do you think? Please review and tell me, but don't yell at me, it's my first fanfic after all:) 

Chapter 2 will be up in a couple of days, promise!


	3. I Hate You

**Authors' Note: **

Wow, I don't think I've written this much before. 2 chapters in two days! Weeeeee:)

I want to thank all my reviewers, and especially my friend LazyIAm... Draw more FanArt, please!

Here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! Oh and by the way, all characters are major OOC, so please don't flame me! And this contains violance, bad language and later on yaoi (boyxboy)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. You would've known that by now:p

* * *

It was almost fifteen minutes left to the next lesson. Naruto stared at his face in the mirror. His blue eyes were lined with red, a very obvious sign of tears. He splashed some ice cold water in his face and took a deep breath. 

'Why do they hate me?' He thought, feeling really down at the moment.

He wasn't evil.

Right?

He sighed deep and stared at himself.

'What's wrong with me?'

A sudden noise from behind made him jump around and smile at whoever it was.

"Yo dobe, are you ok?"

Narutos smile turned into a hard mask as Sasuke came in through the door.

Sasukes' pale face was emotionless as he slowly walked up beside Naruto.

"Lemme alone!" Naruto growled. "I hate you!"

And with these words he ran out of the toilets.

Sasuke stared at his pale face in the mirror.

'What's his problem? I didn't do anything, I only asked if he was ok!'

He shrugged and went out.

He would probably never understand that strange kid.

The shrill sound of the bell called the kids to their next lesson.

When Sasuke came into the classroom, almost too late, everyone was already seated.

And the only available seats seemed to be either next to the blond kid or a pink haired girl.

Sasuke started to walk down to sit next to the blonde, but was stopped by a piercing voice.

"Saaasuke-kun! Come sit next to me!"

The pink haired girl waved with her hands to catch his attention, and almost managed to give her friend a slap in the face.

Sasuke sighed but turned around and took a seat next to the girl, Haruno Sakura, as she happily told him with a blush.

She started blabbering about something, and he was very near the brink of running away, when she suddenly fell silent.

He looked surprised at her, but she was staring at the front of the classroom, where their teacher stood.

And he was currently dressed in… Sasuke gasped. The teacher was wearing what looked exactly like a fat potato with two antlers on his head.

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell is that!" The blondes' voice broke the stunned silence in the classroom.

"Now Naruto, no swearing in class, if you may.

This, my dear students, is a slug costume.

And this…"

He waved with his hands. Two more people came in, the first wearing a fox outfit, and the second wearing a really cool ninja costume.

"This is my fellow teachers, Zabuza-sensei…" The ninja bowed.

"And this is Asuma-sensei." The fox managed a clumsy bow.

"They are here to help me with this history lesson, in which we're going to replay a scene from the famed battle at The Valley's End, where the great ninja called the Sixth Hokage fought the Nine Tails Fox Demon with some help from the Great Slug. Now, let's begin!" Iruka exclamated happily, turning to his students and taking an heroic pose.

Naruto smiled. History was one of his favourites, the only subject he was actually good at.

And this story was actually one of his favourites; he could it practically by heart.

Though it was slightly different from the real one, it was rather fun watching them run around in the classroom.

But something more felt different this time, except the fact that the great slug was pictured by Iruka. No, it was something about the fox that gave him an odd feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

He was usually on the ninjas' side, yelling and cheering every time the demon was hit.

Only this time, the battle almost made him cry.

Why was he so sentimental lately?

It must be hormones, he decided, when his stomach began to hurt.

A lot.

He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and trying his best to calm down.

But a burning feeling right on top of his belly button made him flinch and clench his fists.

He breathed deeply, trying his best to make the pain go away. But the pain only worsened, and soon he was at the brink of either cry hysterically or throw up like mad.

So he got up from his chair and ran out, ignoring the angry cries from his classmates and teachers. He ran to his secret hideout in the school, a small closet with a bundle of trash on the floor.

There he fell to the ground, clutching his belly and moaning.

Now it felt almost like he was on fire. He was burning, he would burn there all alone, and no one would care.

He let himself gratefully sink into darkness that enveloped him.

**Sasukes' POV**

Hey, this is actually fun!

I watch the three teachers run around in the classroom, turning the sad history into something really funny.

A slight moan makes me look at the blonde guy, Naruto.

He's clutching his belly and sweating heavily.

What's wrong with him?

Wait, now it looks like he's going to throw up!

No, he didn't.

He's running away now!

I stare after him and feel slightly worried.

What!

I'm worried over someone I don't even know!

Uchiha Sasuke, get a grip will ya!

I shake my head at myself and look at the girl beside me.

She seems to be oblivious over the fact that Naruto just ran out of here.

And so does everyone else, I notice. Not even the teachers seem to care about the fact that a student just left!

"Hey Sakura, do you know why Naruto ran away?"

She's blushing.

'Stupid girl!'

"Oh Sasuke-kun, don't care about that idiot. He's just skipping class, as usual."

"But it looked like he was in pain…"

Shit, I sound like some fucking mum!

"Not that I really care though, I just wondered." I say coolly, trying to remain cool.

But the girl just seems happier over the fact that I actually showed emotions.

"Ooooh Sasuke-kun, you're soo noble!"

I sigh.

Why can't she give it a rest!

"But he's always doing something stupid, just to get attention. Running away like that is just too like him. Don't care about that idiot Sasuke-kun."

She smiles at me, blushing again.

Something seems strange about this.

It's almost like no one care about the fact that he ran out of here, obviously in pain.

I don't understand a shit about this.

But one thing's fore sure, I'm gonna talk to that dobe later.

**Narutos' POV**

I laugh a little.

Iruka-sensei sure looks funny, running around dressed in a slug costume.

And the fox is actually cute, not the monstrous beast I know from history.

I pity it, being molested and eventually killed just like that.

Poor demon…

What?

Did I just feel sorry for that monster?

Shit, have I gone and become sentimental all of sudden?

Must be those screwed up hormones running around in my body.

Yeah, that must be it.

Ow!

What the fuck!

My stomach!

Not again, please, not today, and especially not now!

I clench my fists, trying to force the pain away.

It isn't working.

Oh fuck, it's getting worse.

I can't throw up in here; they'll get so mad and take it as an excuse for kicking my ass again!

I get up from my chair and run out of the classroom.

They scream words after me, trying to make me come back, but I ignore them, just like they ignore me.

Where can I go?

I need someplace safe, away from them.

The closet!

I open the door and fall to the floor.

I'm burning!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The pain, it's worse than ever!

I-I…

**Shikamarus' POV**

:Yawn: Oh, I guess this is fun after all.

Teachers dressed like stuffed animals are not very common around here.

Hey, Naruto's running out of here again.

It looks like he's in some kind of pain.

I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Wish I could though, I don't hate you.

:Yawn: If I helped you, they'd probably kick my ass as well, and I'm not so fond of fights.

Sorry Naruto, but you're on your own.

:Yawn:

**Narutos' POV**

_Kid_

_Wake up_

W-what?

_Wake up_

I open my eyes.

The pain is almost gone, all that's left is a dull ache.

I slowly get up on feet, but fall almost instantly down on knee.

Owww!

It hurts!

I touch my belly carefully.

Oww!

It's hot, like a fire!

What the…

I pull up my sweater and t-shirt and.

Oh Kami!

What is that fucking thing!

_Kid_

Hell!

A fucking voice in my head?

Have I gone mental or something!

_Kid, listen to me_

Like hell I'm gonna listen to a frikkin' voice in my head!

_Shut up for once kid, and listen to me_

Shuddup yourself, I ain't listening to you!

_Oh, but you will_

Hell no!

_In time_

I press my hands on my ears and get up on my feet.

I'm so out of here!

When the door slowly opens, I realise I've been screaming out my thoughts.

Fuck!

I quickly pull down my t-shirt and sweater.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Not him again!

**Third Persons' POV**

The bell rang, interrupting the teachers' play. Iruka raised his hands over his head and screamed at the students as they pushed themselves out through the door.

"Homework to next week read the Battle at Valleys' End and learn the contents by heart. And please Chouji, don't bring crackers to next class, or you'll receive detention! See you all on Monday!"

Sasuke walked out of the classroom.

The dobe hadn't returned, and he was feeling slightly strange.

Was he worried?

He thought after carefully.

Nah, he was only curious.

Right?

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realise where his feet had taken him.

'Oh, shit', he thought calmly, 'don't tell me I've got lost?'

The corridor was badly lightened, showing only the nearest doors. The fact that it was dark made it seem like the corridor was endless. And the only existing window was covered with planks, effectively shutting out all light.

He started walking towards the dark end, but soon found out that it only lead to a tiny, closed door.

'Ok, then I'll go the other way' he thought, but before he could do anything, a sudden noise made him stop dead.

"Shuddup… Ain't listening…"

"Hell no!"

"I'm… Here"

Before he could stop himself, he had turned around and pulled the door open.

On the filthy, trash covered floor sat Naruto on knee, with his hands on his ears, looking pretty miserable.

Sasuke looked at him, with a hint of pity in his black eyes.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto looked up at him, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"What do you want!" He growled.

The pain struck him again, and he managed to think 'not again' before he was on the floor.

Sasuke bent down on knee beside him.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're ok, so I'll take you out of here. Ok?"

"Fine, whatever!"

Sasuke carefully put an arm around Narutos' waist.

"Aaaaaahrg!"

He released him and backed of quickly.

Naruto clutched his stomach hard. He looked up at Sasuke with pain filled eyes.

"Don't. Touch. My. Stomach!"

Sasuke nodded in apology and took instead hold of Narutos' left arm and pulled him up on feet.

He trembled slightly, but managed to walk out into the corridor before he fell to the ground.

Sasuke hurried after him, feeling rather worried, as the blonde began to scream quietly.

"You're obviously really sick, so I'm going to take you to the nurse."

"No! I'm fine, I just need to lay down for a bit."

"No, you're not fine, I can see that. Come on, I won't touch your belly, I promise."

"I told you I was fine, it'll soon be over, if you just leave me be for a while."

Naruto slowly raised himself until he was crouching on knee in the dark corridor. He tried to smile at Sasuke, but only managed a grimace.

"Don't be so damn stubborn! I'll help you, come on now."

He grabbed Narutos' arm and tried to pull him up, but was stopped as Naruto furiously pulled his arm out of Sasukes' grip.

"Leave me alone, you fucking stuck up, snobby son-of-a-bitch!"

Suddenly he bent over, coughing fiercely. Sasuke fell down on knee next beside him and supported him as the coughs got more violent.

And as sudden as they had begun, they stopped. Sasuke slowly released Naruto, ignoring the protective feeling that suddenly rose within his chest.

The smaller boy got up on feet and began to walk in the opposite direction. Sasuke quickly ran after.

"Hey dobe, are you sure you should be walking? You just…"

Naruto cold glare stopped his words.

"I'm fine, I told you that didn't I? And if you tell anyone else of this, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Fine dobe, have it your way."

They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the end of the corridor that opened up into a crossing. A small crowd stood there, chattering about something.

Sasuke caught some words about festival, presents, dance and something about demon.

He stopped the blonde

"Hey Naruto, what's all that chatter about a festival?"

Naruto sighed.

"Idiot, don't you know? It's the celebrating of the day The Sixth Hokage beat Ninetails Fox Demon! It's a grand festival, where almost everyone go and dance and stuff. I don't really know, I never go there anyway."

"Why not?"

"It's not like I have a reason to go there. It's a family thing after all."

Naruto began to walk again, and Sasuke almost didn't catch his last words.

"It's not like I've got a family …"

Sasuke watched the boy run away.

So, he wasn't the only orphan around here. They had more in common than he'd first thought.

It was almost like they were meant to be friends. Not that it seemed like Naruto wanted to; it actually seemed like he despised Sasuke. And that was really odd, since everyone, even the boys, did their best to make friends with Sasuke.

'Oh well, if he didn't want them to be friends, then who am I to force him?' Sasuke thought.

Then he shrugged and walked to his next classroom. They only had two classes left, and then this day would finally be over.

* * *

Ok, that's it for this time. Next chapter'll be up in a couple of days, unless I suffer from writers' blocking:P 

And I know I'm mean to Naruto, and that everything's very confusing, but it'll solve itself later on. And the sixth hokage is NOT naruto reincarnated!

So don't flame me, pleeeeeeas:)


	4. The Grand Fire Festival

**Authors' Note: **Here you go, the next chapter is up:)

I know that the story might be wrong, but wait until the end before you yell at me for writing wrong! AND this story has nothing to do with reincarnation, even if it sounds like that sometimes. Once again, it'll solve itself in the end. And I know the slug has nothing do to with the real story, but I couldn't resist putting him in. I like him, ok! Is that a crime:p Also, these characters are pretty OOC, especially Sasuke.

Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers. And of course, my loyal friend LazyIAm. I love your Kakashi/Iruka picture! ;p

Warnings to everyone who hasn't understood this by now: This contains violence, bad language and yaoi (boyxboy)

**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not, I still don't own Naruto. Horrible, isn't it?

"talking"

'thoughts'

_ninetails voice_ _and song lyrics_

And now, on to the story!

* * *

When Sasuke came in for the next class, Naruto was already sitting there, seemingly happy. He was yelling something about becoming the best and jumping around like mad. But since everyone just ignored him, he quieted down and went back to his chair, still smiling.

Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief.

'The boy had just had some strange illness, so serious that he almost couldn't walk, and now, not half an hour later, he's jumping around, smiling and looking just like nothing has happened!' He thought, throwing wondering stares at the blonde.

Through the rest of the classes, Naruto did his best to remain the carefree person he wanted to be.

But to Sasuke it looked like the boy was crying on the inside. Yes, his smile was broad, but his eyes showed only sadness and a misery very unlike his own.

When Naruto threw a wondering glance in Sasukes' way, he understood, he had been staring at the blonde for a long time. He looked away and gave himself a mental slap.

'Stop looking at him, it's not like he's the most interesting person around here! Oh well, he is, but you must focus on the teacher!'

When the bell finally rang, Sasuke ran out of the classroom like everyone else, happy to know that the day was over. For once, he felt just like he was a part of something, even if it was only joy over a finished day at school.

Behind the raging crowd of students, a boy slowly lifted his head from his school bench.

He knew why everyone was so anxious to get home, besides the fact that it was Friday and that they had two days free from schoolwork.

The Grand Fire Festival would begin in only five hours, and they all wanted to get home and change into their favourite outfits to look good at the dance.

He snarled at that thought. Thinking about outfits for the Festival wasn't something he thought about.

He never attended it anyway.

Naruto got up from his chair and walked out of the classroom. The corridor was almost empty; everyone was already on their way home.

Since it was The Fire Festival every class was allowed to quit early and therefore the entire school was empty, save for the blonde.

He wasn't so eager in getting outside, since he knew that on this day there would be a bunch of people trying to hit him with stuff.

Maybe it was some strange sport he never knew of, hitting the orphan boy with as many hard objects as possible on the Festival day.

And he didn't want to go home. The little apartment felt so cold on this day, like all the warmth was stolen.

A sigh came out of his throat. Well, he could at least go to his hideout.

He would be undisturbed there, free to celebrate this day in his own way.

Deciding this, the boy walked out of his school and into the town, carefully avoiding the people there.

This time though, they didn't seem to notice him. They were so busy with the preparations that he got almost out of town before the first object hit him.

Without looking at the person who threw it, he started running into the woods. The trees seemed to welcome him into the green. And when he noticed that no one was following, he relaxed and just walked.

Then green leafs was turning red now, it was after all October.

But the wind was warmer than it was supposed to be, almost like it was summer and not fall.

Not that it concerned him though; he was just content with walking there, free from his bullies and all the troubles he had to face.

Far away from the forest, another boy felt extremely unhappy at the moment.

He was lying in his bed, staring at his black ceiling, wondering what he should do. Out from his speakers came slow tunes, playing a sad melody:

_-The world seems not the same, _

_Though I know nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mind_

_I don't leave it all behind_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_Have to try to break free _

_From the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have_

_I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight, cause I know_

_In the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be alright_

_I know, should realise_

_Time is precious, it is worthwhile_

_Have to trust it'll be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_Oh this night is too long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain, I'm floating away_

_Through the mist I see the face_

_Of an angel, who calls my name_

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay…-_

He slowly got up as the last of the song faded away. The CD-player stopped, creating a stunning silence.

The boy looked at himself in the mirror.

He saw black eyes staring back at him, black spiky hair falling over a pale forehead. A pale hand with long slender fingers, holding a wrinkled paper; his so-called homework.

He wore his favourite clothes, a black high-necked sweater under a black fish-net vest and black jeans. He wouldn't call himself goth, perhaps only a bit gothic.

No smile was sighted on his pale face; it had been many years since he last smiled. And he didn't exactly have anything to smile for, especially not today.

A memory suddenly crossed his mind, an image of himself as a little child, running towards a black haired woman, who laughed and lifted him high in the air.

Abruptly he moved away from the mirror, almost unable to keep himself from crying. He missed them so fucking much, and even more on this day.

He didn't care that this village called this day the "Grand Fire festival" and celebrated it. For him this would always be a day of sorrow. Tenth of October, the day when his parents had died, leaving him alone.

Suddenly the silence was too much. He ran out of his room, grabbed his black coat and got out through the front door. After locking it and putting on his coat, he began to walk.

He had no idea where to go; he just let his feet lead him.

Naruto stared in stunning silence at his hideout, a tiny little tree house in a high chestnut tree, with a great view over the village. Well, at least that's what it used to be.

Now all that was left was a tree stump and some ashes.

He fell to his knees, trying hard not to cry.

'Don't cry, be strong.' He told himself.

And with great effort he got up and walked away.

He had another place he could go to, a place even they couldn't destroy.

Darkness fell over the city, shadowing the houses, turning the streets to black.

The people had gathered on the meadow, opening up small booths and preparing the dance area.

Excitement flooded everywhere, leaving them all with smiles and hopes for the coming evening. Soon they lit the torches and the lanterns, giving the area a mystical gleam.

From above, a boy watched the crowd laugh and enjoy the festival. He was really sad, but didn't allow himself to cry. Instead, he folded his arms around his knees and rested his chin against them. Closing his eyes, he tried hard to think of something, anything that made him happy.

Not finding anything, he continued watching the festival. As the first fireworks exploded on the sky, he hugged himself tightly, forcing away the pain.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" he said to himself.

Sasuke stumbled around in the forest. It had gotten dark rather quickly, and he was a bit afraid of getting lost in the forest in the middle of the night.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking; he only knew it'd been for hours. In the distance he could hear the festival sounds, laughter and music. He wouldn't go that way; he couldn't bear their joy, at least not now.

So he walked in another direction, hoping it would lead him to the town.

But since he wasn't used to the surroundings, he soon found himself walking in a circle.

'Ok' he thought' I'm now officially lost. I need to find like a mountain or at least a hill so I can see where I am!'

Luckily it wasn't too dark; he could almost make out the shape of something large towering a little bit away.

'Hah, maybe I'm not as lost as I thought!'

He walked towards it, and soon found out that the ground started to descend upwards. A ghost of a smile flew across his lips, only to disappear equally fast.

Naruto slowly got up on his feet. He'd been sitting there for hours, and his legs were pretty numb by now.

He looked down on the festival, watching the villagers sing and dance.

'I will never be a part of that' he thought, feeling depressed. 'No one down there care about me, they don't even care if I'm dead or alive. Heck, they would even be happy if I died! Maybe I should die. Maybe I should just jump down there. Then everything will be good…'

His feet took him to the edge of the cliff. For a while he just stood there, staring out over the land and breathing in the cool night air. A tear leaked out of his eye, but he didn't wipe it off.

'I think I'll miss this.'

The top of the hill was very close now. He could almost see it.

Sasuke panted slightly; the climbing was harder than he'd expected.

But he was almost there now. And so, the world opened up in front of him. He almost let out a gasp at the sight. The view was marvellous, he could almost see to the next town.

A small sound, almost like a sob, made him flinch and notice that he wasn't alone up there.

Far out on the cliff edge stood a short person. He couldn't quite figure out who it was because of the darkness, but he figured it was a boy, since no girl had that broad shoulders. At least none he knew of.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

The boy didn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Lemme alone!"

His voice was coarse, but Sasuke still recognized it as Narutos'.

"Naruto? What are you doing up here?"

The blonde didn't answer; he just stared longingly down the cliff.

'Damned Sasuke, why did he have to come and interrupt me?'

"Yo Naruto, I just wondered…"

"What?"

"Well, if you could, like, help me get out of the forest." Sasukes voice sounded a little embarrassed; he was probably not used to have to ask for help.

Naruto snarled displeased, but turned away from the cliff. He began to walk down the cliff, the same way Sasuke just got up. The raven haired boy followed quickly, afraid of getting lost once again. Soon they were back in the forest, among the dark trees. Sasuke walked close after Naruto, who seemed to know this forest as well as his own home.

After about ten minutes Sasuke glimpsed a light between the bushes. And in no time they were out of the forest, and out on the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke was just about to thank the blonde, when he noticed something strange on his cheeks.

'Is that… Tears?'

"Naruto? Were you crying?"

"No!" The boy yelled furiously. He put his hands behind his head and let out a laugh that didn't sound very convincing.

"I was just… Never mind, I'm going home now." Naruto said, turning away from the boy and walking as fast as he could without running.

Sasuke shrugged and walked in the other direction.

That boy was really strange.

He had almost walked halfway home, when a scream reached his ears. He turned around, only to hear another scream, louder this time. A red light flashed somewhere behind a couple of houses.

'What was that red light!' he thought, starting to run towards it.

Turning around a corner, he found himself in a dead end. Crouching in front of him was Naruto, holding a hand against his shoulder.

And on the ground in front of him lay a limp body, next to a narrow metal pipe, a dark colour on one side.

"Naruto! What happened!"

The blonde turned slowly around. Sasuke stared at him, sensing something close to fear. Narutos' eyes were gleaming with red.

They were filled with a bloodlust he'd never seen in another humans' eye. And suddenly, it disappeared. Sasuke caught him as he fell forward. Something warm and wet smeared off on his hands.

"Sa-sasuke…" Naruto whined, sounding like he was in a terrible pain.

Sasuke tried to make him stand up, but to no avail. Naruto fell to the floor, once again clutching his shoulder.

'What happened here?' he thought scared.

**Narutos' POV**

I hope they haven't done anything to my home; in that case I have nowhere to go.

Damned Sasuke, why did he interrupt me?

The streets are really dark, hope I don't get lost!

I laugh at myself. Get lost here? Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen?

_Behind you_

Fuck, not that voice again!

Wait, what did it say?

I hear a strange sound behind me, sounding almost like steps.

I turn around, finding someone standing right behind me.

"S-sir?"

The man is quiet; he only raises his hand and thrusts himself towards me.

Something pierces my shoulder, and I scream in pain.

Aaaaaaaaaaah!

What did he do!

I stumble backwards, trying desperately to find an escape.

Shit! A dead end!

I press myself against the cold stonewall as the man approach me, anger gleaming in his eyes.

He raises his hand and stabs me in the belly. The pain is unbelievable, unthinkable. I scream out the pain, no longer wanting to die.

"Die, demon…" He whispers.

Demon?

Once again he raises his hand.

I feel something move within me, I'm really scared.

I'm gonna die now, unloved and unwanted.

No!

I don't want to!

Suddenly my fear is gone, replaced by anger.

_Finally! Ready to embrace me now, huh kid?_

A red light flash in front of my eyes, everything is covered with it.

I'm not scared of that man anymore, because I can only feel anger. Everything is red, red anger coming from deep inside of me. That man will suffer, he hurt me!

I grab the first weapon I can find, which is something metallic and narrow, a broken piece of a pipe. The mans' hand is moving down towards me, his weapon gleaming silvery.

Hah! He missed!

I smile, experiencing a feeling I've never felt before. It makes me want to see that man dead; see his blood on my hands, taste his last breath in the air.

The pipe seems to move on its own, without the aid of my hands.

I watch as it with a smashing sound strike down onto the mans' head.

He's falling to the ground, hitting it hard. I smile in triumph, sensing the sweet smell of his death. A whine escapes from my lips, as the smell slowly decreases and thins out in the cold night air.

No!

I want to smell more of that delicious scent.

Wait, w-what did I just think?

Owww!

I-I'm bleeding.

_Hahaha kid, you sure are one of my most rewarding hosts. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to taste death once again._

What was that? Anger blinds me again, this time because of the voice in my mind. The pain disappears, replaced by red fury.

I want it out of there!

A voice makes me flinch, forcing me to turn around.

"Naruto! What happened!"

I stare angrily at the person in front of me. But then I recognise him.

Suddenly all anger is gone, leaving me only with a screaming pain in my shoulder and stomach.

My legs gave way under me.

I'm falling, falling helplessly into darkness.

"Sa-sasuke…" I whine, before all goes black.

**Third Persons' POV**

Sasuke slowly turned Naruto around.

Something black and messy darkened on his shoulder and his belly. The raven haired boy dried the sweat out of his forehead, not noticing the black trail his hand left.

He didn't bother with going over to the man.

He was obviously dead, a large hole in his head confirming this.

Instead he lifted Naruto from the ground, slowly walking out into the lighten street.

The boy whined in his arms, making him feel oddly protective towards the blonde. He moved his arm a little, since the boy was heavier than he looked. Stopping right under a streetlamp, he examined Narutos' shoulder.

A gasp came unwillingly out of his mouth as he carefully moved the blondes' orange jacket.

The shoulder was covered in dark red blood. Beneath it was a deep wound, looking very much like a knife wound.

Sasuke swallowed. He began to walk in the direction of the hospital, ignoring the fact that his arms were going numb from holding the boy so tightly.

The hospital building was light and welcoming.

A nurse, who stood outside came running to help Sasuke.

"What happened and what's his name?" She asked calmly, holding Narutos' arm and counting the pulse beats.

"I-I don't know what happened, but his name is Naruto, Uzu something."

She stopped dead and looked closer at the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes, that's his name."

The nurse quickly moved away from the boys.

"You can take him away, he's not welcome here." She said coldly.

"What! Why?"

"We don't help people like him here." She said, starting to walk back into the hospital.

"But if you don't help him, he might die!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

"Well, it's better that way." And with these words she entered the hospital, leaving the boys behind.

Sasuke was angry.

He looked down on the limp body in his arms.

'If they don't help you, then I will!' he thought.

Turning his back to the hospital, he began the walk to his home, carrying Naruto in his arms.

* * *

I know the end was silly, but I suffered from a minor writers' block. 

Please review, so I can start with chapter four...

Oh, the song is by the way "Pale" by Within Temptation. One of my favourites! ;p


	5. When Your World Is Turned Upside Down

**Authors' Note **Next chapter up! It sucks, but I promise I'll write longer and better on the next one... :) Thanks to all my reviewers, it's good to know that I'm appreciated! Hugs to the lot of u.

And as usual, warnings: This contains violence, bad language and soon yaoi(boyxboy). Oh well, let's just start this, ok?

**Disclaimer **Since I've written this for the last 4 chapters, you ought to know by now that I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Talks"

'thinks'

_ninetails when Naruto's awake_

_**Ninetails later on** _

* * *

Sasuke fumbled desperately with the key, trying to unlock the door without dropping the whining boys in his arms. 

After a fem tries he succeeded and got inside. The house was pitch black, since he'd gotten outside when it still was bright.

He had to grope in the dark to find the switch to the lamp.

There!

As the room suddenly lit up, he had to squint with his eyes to stop them from filling with tears. The boy in his arms began to scream when the light struck his closed eyelids.

"D-don't hurt m-me,

please…" Tears gathered in his eyes and fell like a flood down his face.

Sasuke quickly walked out of the bright lounge and into his living room. There he carefully placed the crying and delirious boy on a small sofa. After finally getting the weight of his arms, it felt almost like they were hovering over the ground. Naruto started sobbing, almost choking on his tears.

Sasuke placed a cool hand on the blondes' forehead. But when the boy screamed and pulled back frantically, he let go and went looking for a blanket.

He found one deep inside the corners of an old guestroom. It was pink and fluffy, and normally he'd feel just like throwing it into the garbage can, but it raised memories inside of him. In his head pictures of a smiling woman drying a little boy ran around like mad. In a strange show of emotions he hugged the blanket tightly for a short time.

The blanket was soft and smelled just like home. He had to stop himself from falling into misery at the memory of coming home to a lit house.

Instead he went back to Naruto. The boy had stopped crying, and was now tossing from side to side, mumbling unintelligible words. He put the blanket on Naruto, tucking in the corners and trying to force the boy to be still.

He wasn't entirely sure what he should do with the boy; he knew almost nothing about hospital treatment.

Basically, he knew how to clean a small wound, how to bandage a sprained ankle, and how to cure a headache. But fuck, patching up a knife wound wasn't anything he could do! He decided that in the morning he'd go and find a person willing to treat Naruto, and if he didn't find any, then he'd force them to do it.

'Yes', he thought, 'that'd be a good thing to do tomorrow. But for now, I'll just clean his wounds and try to put on something to stop the bleeding.'

So he got his medical kit and carefully removed the blanket from Narutos' shoulder. The boy was lying oddly still, almost like he was paralyzed. Sasuke looked at him. The boys' blonde hair was messy and lank after all sweat. His forehead was wrinkled; it looked almost like he was worried over something.

Sasuke reassuringly patted the boys' wrinkled forehead, hoping that he wouldn't cause Naruto too much pain. Then he took hold of Narutos' darkened sweater, ripping it in pieces. Since it was so filled with dried blood, it was like ripping a paper.

Below was only a black t-shirt, which he also teared apart. Naruto whined and tried to pull away, his brow furrowing even more.

Sasuke lightly put a hand on Narutos' shoulder, as far away from the wound as he was able, and pushed it down to fully display the wound.

He gasped.

Across Narutos' shoulder was the deep wound, black dried blood all over it. He had expected it to be ugly, hell, he'd even expected it to be across Narutos' whole shoulder, but he hadn't expected it to look like this.

It was about ten centimetres long, and two centimetres broad. The edges of the wound were messy and bloody, and if that wasn't enough, they were also rust all over it.

Luckily enough, it didn't seem like it had pierced him through, but the wound was deep enough to be damned serious.

Sasuke felt a sudden flare of anger towards the person who'd done this. Not only had he stabbed a kid, he'd also used a rusty knife!

He put some wound cleaning alcohol on a tissue and started to clean the edges of the wound. Naruto winced as the alcohol bit in his flesh, but he didn't scream. Sasuke quickly cleaned off all blood and rust. The wound didn't look so bad once it was clear of all mess. He patched it with some clean bandages and then did the same thing with the other wound.

The floor below the sofa was dark with blood mixed with alcohol. Sasuke sighed when he noticed it.

That would be really difficult to clean off, and especially if he waited, but he didn't have time to do that now. He picked up all the things he'd gotten and went to the bathroom, were he simply dumped it all in the tub.

He looked at his face in the mirror. Blood streaked his cheeks; his hair was lank and lay in black sweaty strands all across his face. Black tired eyes stared back at him, taunting him with even more memories.

A sound from the living room tore him back to reality. He quickly ran there, feeling strangely worried and stared at the couch. Blue eyes met his own, staring in confusion.

"Sa-sasuke", the boy said weakly, "where am I?"

**Narutos' POV**

Black.

Everything's black.

I'm falling.

Something red pierces through my closed eyelids.

Wait, my eyes are closed?

I open them slowly, not sure if I want to see what's there.

It's dark.

Not only dark, I can glimpse red light somewhere in front of me.

I start to walk towards it, listening to my feet making splashing sounds.

Splashing?

I look down.

Just to be sure, I bend forward, touching the surface of it.

Yep, it's water.

Where am I?

It's really dark here, so I walk towards the red light.

It gets stronger, and suddenly everything's red.

The light hurt my eyes!

I scream loudly, but no sound comes out from my lips.

It's like a nightmare!

And as sudden as it started, the red light fades away into a nicer glow.

Finally!

Feeling almost happy I look around me. It looks like a long sewer, except for something big in the end.

I walk towards it, feeling a strange urge to either run away or stand boldly in front of it.

_**Yes kid, come closer**_

Huh? It's that voice again, only now it seems like it's coming from that…big…thingy over there.

I stop, wondering over how a voice in my head can come from a cage in a sewer.

_**What's the matter, are you scared little kid**_

Fuck no!

I get angry and walk up beside the cage.

The cage consists of broad metal bars and it doesn't look like it has a door.

Inside I can see something big pace around.

I move a little closer, trying to make out the shape of whatever that's inside.

Suddenly three enormous claws slash after me.

I quickly jump back, screaming in fear.

****

**_Hmm, you're quick little one, quick and scared like a rabbit_**

Two large eyes stare at me. They are red, and practically radiate evil.

"D-don't hu-hurt m-me,

please." I stutter.

_**So little one, you fear me. It's clear that you haven't inherited your ancestors' courage**_

"W-who are you?"

_**You don't recognize me. What a worthless host, brainless and a coward**_

Anger well up inside of me.

"I'm no coward! Now tell me who you are, and where we are!" I flinch back, mentally hitting myself for being rude against it.

****

**_At least you have some guts. Well then, since you obviously don't now me kid, I'll show you. Come closer_**

I'm scared, but it seems like my feet have a mind of their own. They take me close to the dark cage, and I look up at it.

Suddenly red fire erupts within the cage.

I stare in awe at the enormous creature inside of it.

It looks almost like a huge fox, except for the fact that it has nine tails. Its red eyes look at me with a hunger and blood thirst that makes me shudder in fear.

"Hey, I th-think I recognize you! You lo-look just like that demon fox the mig-mighty hero killed lots of years ago."

_**Do I look dead to you? I assure you, no mortal can kill me, no matter how strong they are. Not even your precious Sixth Hokage could kill me**_

"Hokage? Who's that? And what do you mean not kill you, the legend says that the hero killed the fox demon and…" My voice slowly trails of as I stare up at the creature.

_**As I told you, kit, I am not dead and cannot be killed**_

"Hey! I'm no kit!" I yell.

The demon only smirk down at me.

My body stiffen as I suddenly realise that this is for real, not some demented joke.

"But if he didn't kill you, then where did you go?"

The demon lie down with its head on its front paws, one of its eyes staring at me.

_**I can tell you what really happened, but I will not tell you everything.**_

I can only nod in response, as the fox begin to talk.

_**The Hokage, a man I admire but also hate with the depth of my soul, tore my being from his body and forced me to fight him. Even though he was a strong man, he couldn't kill me, which he soon realized. Instead, he used a terrible jutsu and forever forced me to remain locked inside the bodies of his descendants**_

"What's that juts-jut thingy you were talking about?"

The fox lifts its head and stare at me with both of its eyes, surprise glinting in them.

****

**_You don't know what a jutsu is? It seems like time has passed quicker than I thought if kits are not learned jutsus' anymore_**

"But what is it?" I ask anxiously, ignoring the fact that he once again called me kit.." And where are we?"

_**I cannot fully explain what a jutsu is to you. Satisfy with that it's a kind of attack, made by gathering chakra in your body and then releasing it through various hand seals. As for where we are, that is something you must remember on your own**_

"Ok, I didn't understand a fuck about those things you said, but I'm sure they're good. And how in hell am I supposed to know where we are? I don't even know how I got here in the first place!" I yell angrily at the fox.

Suddenly pain stabs me in my shoulder, and I wince.

"What the fuck was that?"

The fox growl at me, showing its long fangs.

_**It was nice talking to you kit, but now I think it's time for you to return. I will give you a little something since I could have my first real conversation in years. Goodbye kid**_

"Yo kitsune, we're not done yet! I…" My angry words are interrupted by a blinding light, and I have to close my eyes. When I open them I lie on a couch, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

My shoulder and my belly burn like fire.

Where the fuck am I now?

I try to sit up, but the pain forces me to lie down.

A little whine escapes me as my shoulder starts to throb painfully.

Suddenly there's a sound of running, and a person appears in front of me. I stare at him with confused eyes, and then I remember.

"Sa-sasuke" I say with a strange, week voice,"where am I?"

**Third Persons' POV**

Sasuke slowly sat down beside Naruto, who stared with wondering eyes at him.

"You are at my house." The black haired boy said quietly.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, trying to get up on feet without showing pain.

Sasuke stopped him with a gentle hand.

"You are going nowhere until I've found someone to patch you up… Dobe." He said with a smirk.

The blonde glared angrily at him, but resigned to his fate and leaned back.

"By the way, how did I get here?" He asked, curiosity sparkling together with anger in his eyes.

"I carried you the whole fucking way." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh… Thanku!" Naruto mumbled, looking rather embarrassed.

"What did you say dobe?"

"Stop calling me that baka! I said thankyou…"

"Didn't catch that, say it again, louder this time." Sasuke said, trying hard not to smile.

Naruto sat up in the couch and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"THANK YOU!"

Then he paled and fell back, clutching his belly.

Sasuke looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yo baka, try not to move and get some sleep; tomorrow I'll get you a doctor. Ok?"

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Now I'm going to sleep, if you need anything, just yell and I'll come." Sasuke said, getting up on his feet and walking towards his room. He stopped at the sound of a small voice.

"I-I'm scared…"

He turned around and smiled reassuringly, although he felt fear gripping his heart as well.

"You'll be ok dobe, believe me. Try and sleep some now." And with these words, Sasuke went into his room, falling down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

In the living room Naruto hugged the pink blanket close to his body. He was scared, but he also felt secure, in some sick way. He turned around with his back towards the  
room, almost fainting at the pain.

_Sleep kit, I'll take care of the pain_

He knew he should be scared at the sound of the demons' voice in his head, but somehow it didn't feel like it was necessary. He closed his eyes and drifted away into sleep, to the sound of the demon fox chanting.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter sucked, but I wanted it out. I'll post the next in a couple of days, promise! Oh, I know that the story is wrong, with the sixth hokage and all that, but wait till the end, then you'll understand. 

Oh well, please review but don't yell at me... :)


	6. We're Friends, You Can Trust Me

**Authors' Note **Yay! Another chapter! This is longer than the last one, although I'm not sure if it's better... :) Anyways, thanks to all my wonderfull reviewers, I love you guys! And I know that the 4th hokage sealed kyuubi, but I've made some changes.

Warnings for bad language, violence and yaoi(boyxboy)

**Disclaimer. **Nope, I don't own Naruto. What did you think, I mean why would I then write a FanFic 'hint' FAN!

On with the story!

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened one eye. A single sun ray played on his closed eyelids, effectively waking him up. With a slight moan he turned around and placed his pillow on his head. But something woke him. Something was different from other mornings, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. 

He got out of bed, a shiver running through his body as he placed his feet on the cold floor and sleepily walked out from his room.

When a strange sound from the kitchen reached his ear he got a little confused. What in hell was in his kitchen on the morning?

Suddenly he understood what the noise was, even though he didn't know who did it. It was the noise of someone singing loudly and unashamed, a sound he hadn't heard for many years.

He smiled a little, ignoring the fact that the person wasn't a very good singer, just enjoying the sound of another humans' voice.

Sasuke followed the voice into the kitchen. He stopped in the door, staring very confused at the singer, who currently danced around while making breakfast.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

The song stopped, and a blushing blonde turned around with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke. I was just, you know, uh…" he stopped with a shrug and continued with what he did before Sasuke came, which was frying eggs.

"Shouldn't you be lying down, since you have two pretty ugly wounds?"

"Oh, you mean those?" Naruto pulled down his shirt, showing a partially healed wound. "It didn't look so bad, and I didn't feel any pain, so I decided I could get up." He grinned.

"Bu-but it didn't look like that yesterday, it was big, and bloody and like filled with rust!"

Naruto shrugged. "Guess I'm a quick healer. Anyways, what'cha want for breakfast?"

Sasuke only shook his head and sat down with a thud on a kitchen chair. He stared suspiciously at the wound, as if it would get bad again if he looked really hard.

"Hellooo! Earth to Sasuke! I'm up here! What do you want for breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't care, everything's fine with me." Sasuke said, finally managing to tear his eyes from Narutos' tanned shoulder.

Naruto continued frying the eggs, humming slightly. Sasuke began to place out plates and forks on the table. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't had breakfast with anyone for at least eight years.

So he was quite thankful that Naruto filled the silence with his humming and occasionally talking to himself. It was kind of nice to have another person in the house, even if it was someone he barely knew.

Naruto turned around from the stove, holding a frying pan filled with egg in one hand and a kitchen fork in the other.

"Time for breakfast!" he exclamated happily, placing the pan on the table and taking a seat.

He filled his plate with eggs and started to shove them in like he hadn't seen food for a month. Sasuke took a seat next to the eating boy, nimbly eating his egg in small pieces. Strangely enough, they actually tasted good.

They ate their meal in silence, except for the munching sounds coming from the blonde boy.

The raven haired boy noticed that Naruto ate kind of like a dog. He just shoved the food right in, quickly chewing on it before he swallowed it down. It was interesting to watch him eat, something Sasuke wasn't used to do. He felt strange looking at the other boy, strange but in a good kind of way.

After a while, Naruto looked up, his mouth filled with eggs, looking puzzled at the other boy. Sasuke just shrugged, returning to his meal.

"Stuck up snob" Naruto said quietly, swallowed and smiled a little.

"Baka." Sasuke returned, also smiling.

When they finished, Sasuke put his empty plate in the sink and motioning for Naruto to do the same.

The blonde smiled, lifted his plate to the sink and carefully put it there. He turned around and started saying something, but stopped, visibly paling.

He cringed, holding hard to the chair next to him. Suddenly, his feet gave way and he dell to the floor, paling even more.

'Oh fuck, not now, it's not supposed to happen today! It's supposed to be over!' he thought angrily.

Sasuke stared at him, not knowing what to do. Naruto clutched his belly, whining as he was almost twitching in pain.

"It's ok," he whispered between clenched teeth," It'll soon be over."

His words woke up Sasuke, who quickly bent down to the floor and lifted the boy up. Naruto howled as another wave of pain stroke him.

Sasuke walked back into the living room and placed Naruto carefully on the couch. The boy closed his eyes and breathed raggedly, taking in each gulp of air with a spasm.

The other boy looked at him, sensing something close to fear. What was wrong with the boy?

Slowly Naruto calmed down, as the pain subsided. Soon he was able to breathe properly, and managed to pull himself up.

"It's ok, it's over now." He said, smiling weakly. He hated to look weak in front of someone else, but it's not like he could stop those attacks.

Sasuke sat down next to him, staring down on the floor.

"What's wrong with you dobe?" He suddenly asked. "Why are you having these sort of strange attacks?"

Naruto shrugged, his face colour slowly returning to normal.

"I'm not so sure, all I know is that I've had them for all my life, and that they come only on one day of the year. Yesterday, the tenth of October."

"But why'd you have one today!"

"I-I don't know." He said quietly. "And I don't understand why I have to tell you!" he snarled, suddenly angry.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, then don't tell me." He answered coolly.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, not looking at each other. Sasuke gave up after a while and started getting up, but was stopped by something gripping his wrist.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but well, I'm not used to hear people ask stuff about me and well, it kinda scared me, I guess." Naruto said, scratching his head and smiling embarrassed.

"It's ok, I know how it is." Sasuke answered, allowing his lips to form a tiny smile.

The blonde nodded and looked away.

"I-I know that this is probably a stupid question, and you'll probably get mad at me, but why do you live alone?" He asked quickly.

Sasuke stiffened, not really prepared for a question like that. He looked at the other boy, who seemed to be embarrassed.

"If you want me to answer that question, then you must let me ask you questions, and answer them without lying!"

Naruto flinched, but nodded and tried a smile again.

"Ok," he said," but you must answer my question first!"

"It's a very simple answer to that: I live alone 'cause my entire family died eight years ago." He said, sadness glinting in his eyes.

Naruto mentally slapped himself.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked that…" he began, but was stopped by Sasuke holding up his hands.

"Ey dobe, it's ok. But now you'll have to answer my question: Why does it seem like everyone hates you?"

Naruto shrugged and flashed a sad smile towards the other boy.

"I don't know." He said calmly." They've always hated me for no apparent reason. I guess that's just like it has to be."

"No one should be hated, at least not for unknown reasons!" Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto smiled.

"It's ok, but thanks for caring."

The blonde sat up, feeling more comfortable with the situation. Suddenly his face lit up and he turned to Sasuke, smiling broadly.

"Let's do something funny now!" he yelled.

Sasuke stared in surprise at the smaller boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pleease, can't we do something that's fun, something that makes you laugh!"

The blonde was about to get up, but was pushed back down by Sasuke.

"Don't get up, you stupid baka."

Naruto pouted, but leaned back with his arms crossed. Sasuke smiled inwardly. 'He looks really cute when he's… WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK!'

The blonde stared in confusion as the other boy began to violently shake his head.

"Yo Sasuke, you alright?" He asked.

The raven haired boy just nodded and got up on feet.

"Hey, where are you going! Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed, mentally kicking himself for thinking such a thing about Naruto.

"I'm going to get a fun movie we can watch. Ok dobe?" he said tauntingly.

Two hours later the boys were happier than they'd been in a long while.

Naruto was smiling broadly, and even Sasuke was smiling.

"Yo Sasuke." Naruto began slowly.

"What, dobe?"

"I, well, uh. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For, you know, like being nice to me and all that. I'm not very used to have people caring about me…" He broke off, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door.

Naruto stiffened, but tried to hide it. The other boy got up on feet and walked towards the front door. Before opening it he turned around and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry dobe."

Naruto just shrugged, but relaxed a little.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door.

And was greeted by two brilliant smiles and piercing voices.

"Sasuke-kun!" the two girls yelled.

He stared at them in disbelief. 'How the fuck did they know where my house is?' he thought angrily.

"What'cha want?" he growled. The girls smiled even broader, if that was possible.

"Well," the one with the pink hair started," we were just wondering if you wanted to come with us on a picnic?" she held up a basket, while the other, blonde girl, nodded eagerly.

He stared at them coldly.

"No." he finally said.

"Please, it'll be fun!" they pleaded. He shook his head slightly, retreating back into the house.

"No I said. I'm busy."

"But it's not good to sit all alone in a house!"

"Who said I was alone?"

They stared at him, quiet for the first time he'd seen them. The blonde was the first to open her mouth.

" Wh-who're you with, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, almost stuttering.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm with a friend. So can you get out of my doorway so I can close my door?" And with these words he stared at them with eyes as cold as ice until they finally moved back and he slammed the door shut.

On the other side of the door, two girls stared at each other before slowly walking up next to a window and looking in.

"Sasuke? Who was it?" Naruto asked with a worried frown. The raven haired boy only shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I…" He was stopped by a cracking noise from outside the window. They both quickly looked there, only to discover two horrified girls staring back at them.

Growling like a dog, Sasuke leapt to the window and slammed it open. But the girls had already disappeared. He shook his head, closed the window and returned to the blonde boy.

Naruto looked down.

"I should go. They won't appreciate that I'm here, and I don't want to cause any trouble."

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"You're not going anywhere. What if your wound goes up; you could bleed to death if you're not careful."

"Maybe that's for the best. Then there won't be someone everybody hates, and they'll all be happy." Naruto hung his head down, staring intently at the floor.

"Why'd you say that? They don't hate you, do they?"

The blonde looked up, almost furious.

"What are you, stupid or something? They all hate me, they always have! And for some reason, they hate me even more on the day of the Grand Fire Festival; yesterday."

"But why do they hate you? There's no reason an entire village should hate one person. And there must be someone who doesn't hate you, right?"

Naruto smiled a sad smile, his eyes gleaming with memories.

"I can remember a laughing woman holding me. She had blonde hair, just like mine. And a tall man smiling and giving me presents. They loved me, or at least I think they did."

"Where are they now?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit disturbed by the other boys' sad eyes.

"I also remember red bright light, huge waves of pain crushing down on my body and then nothing. Nothing but a black loneliness, and the eyes, the eyes so filled with hate. They all hate me." Narutos' voice faded away, but then he seemed to cheer up and flashed a smile at Sasuke, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Let's do something else now!" The blonde yelled, smiling.

Sasuke only shook his head. That boy was strange, strange but cute with that unruly blonde hair and those big blue eyes… 'NO! Bad thoughts away!' he thought, hitting himself hard on the head.

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, then grabbed a pillow from the couch and smiled slyly.

Sasuke barely had time to look up before he was hit on the head with the pillow.

"Ow!" he yelled, smiling. He grabbed another pillow and smacked Naruto on the back.

"You bastard! I'll get you for that!" The blonde screamed, smiling broadly.

'That Sasuke isn't such a bad guy, but hell if I'd tell him that! He's actually rather cute, I can understand why those girls… Oh fuck, what did I think? Did I think that Sasuke, a boy, is CUTE! Aaaaaaaaah! I'm going to blush! What the fucking shit is wrong with me!' Naruto thought, throwing himself down in the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

Sasuke stared at him.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked, feeling worried once again.

"No!" was the muffled response. "I just, never mind." He got up from the couch, smiling embarrassed, hoping that the blush was gone.

"Can we eat now? I'm really hungry!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure dobe, what'd you want?"

"Stop calling me that! And I want RAMEN! Pleeeeeease!"

Sasuke smiled a little.

"Ok, but since I don't have any Ramen at home, we'd have to go out and buy some. Think you can manage that?"

"Of course! Let's go!" the blonde yelled, almost jumping from the excitement.

They got outside, Naruto wearing one of Sasukes' black jackets over his torn black t-shirt.

The October wind blew past them, making them shudder as they walked quickly down the road, into the centre of the village. Even though it was in the middle of the day,  
there were almost no people outside. Naruto shuddered slightly as the wind blew past him. Strange weather; yesterday it was hot, almost like summer, and today it felt like the winter was coming.

They stopped outside a small restaurant. A delicious smell soared past them, creating a sound very similar to an earthquake in the blondes' stomach.

Sasuke opened the door, motioning with his free hand for Naruto to go inside. But the blonde froze, staring inside at the people there. He couldn't go in there, not with all the people!

The other boy just grabbed the blonde by the sleeve and pulled him inside, into the welcoming warmth of the noodle restaurant. The room immediately silenced, hateful glares thrown at the blonde.

Naruto looked down and turned around, prepared to go outside when a hand stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going? I thought you were hungry?" Sasuke said, smiling mockingly as Narutos' stomach confirmed this with a low rumble. The other boy just shook his head.

"I, uh, just remembered that I forgot all my money at home." He said weakly.

"Well this time it's my treat, so come on now!" Sasuke ignored the other boys' mild protests and dragged him past all the tables to the counter in the end of the room.

The quiet room suddenly got back to life, but the people were talking in hushed voices, staring at the boys.

"We'll have four miso ramen." The man behind the counter nodded and shouted something towards an open door.

"Are you eating here?" he asked, his voice clouded with dislike.

Sasuke looked at his friend. Then shook his head.

"Nah, we'll take them with us." The man nodded again and Sasuke pulled up some money from his pocket and paid the man.

Soon the food arrived and the man put them in a brown bag. Sasuke took them, nodded politely and started dragging Naruto towards the front door. They were stopped halfway there by a mocking voice.

"Hey you, black haired boy. Why are you hanging around with that loser? You seem to be a smart guy, come with us instead!" The black haired Rock Lee smiled tauntingly towards the two boys. His gang sat beside him, whispering to each other, completely ignoring the blonde.

Sasuke stared coldly at Lee, and without a word he kept walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned around.

"If you don't stop bullying my friend, I'll make sure that none of you is ever able to talk again."

And with these words he pushed the door open, dragging with him the confused blonde out into the cold wind.

They started walking back towards Sasukes' house in silence. But after a while, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Sasuke, did you mean what you said in there?"

Sasuke looked at the boy with disbelief in his eyes.

"Of course I did! We're friends; we stand up for each other."

"I-I didn't know friends did that, I haven't had a real friend before." Naruto said quietly.

"Well, now you know." His friend said calmly. Naruto gave him a broad smile.

As soon as they got home, Naruto was once again jumping up and down.

"Please hurry with the food, I'm starving!" He yelled.

Sasuke only shook his head and put the ramen in two bowls. He handed one of them to Naruto, who almost drooled as the glorious smell found its way to his nostrils. They sat down and ate happily.

Naruto finished first, and for a while he just sat there, quietly looking at his new found friend. 'I'm so happy right now; it feels almost like I could explode with happiness.' He thought.

'_you know kit, you shouldn't trust him. You'll only end up getting hurt'_

The blonde shook his head violently, ignoring the voice in his head.

Sasuke looked questioningly at his friend, who only smiled.

The rest of the day went on quickly. After the dinner, consisting of some kind of frozen pie and the rest of the noodles, they both sat down next to each other in the couch, beginning to watch a thrilling movie.

After about half of the movie, Sasuke heard a cute noise, sounding almost like a little purring kitten. He looked at his friend and noticed he was fast asleep, cuddled up against Sasukes' side. The raven haired boy smiled, sensing strange emotions running through his body. He slowly got up, replacing himself with a pillow.

Naruto whimpered as the body heat left him, bud accepted the replacement and continued sleeping. Sasuke picked up the blanket and placed it on his friend, carefully tucking in the corners. He shut off the TV and the lights, leaving the room in darkness.

"Good night Naruto." He whispered, before going to his room and changing into his pj:s.

'It's nice to have a friend', he thought sleepily before collapsing on the bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

Somewhere in another house in the village, a group of boys sat together and discussed the hate object, which now seemed to have a new, weak point.

* * *

Well look at that, SadnessAndSorrow is back! Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a bit odd... 

But anyway, please review, and I'll post the next one really soon.

Bye until next update! Disappears in purple smoke


	7. The Joy Of A True Friend

**Authors' Note **Hey everyone, I'm baaaack:) New chappie up, hope you'll like it. And as requested, Gaara somehow got into the story... Yay! Love Gaara! 'hugs a Gaara chibi plushie' And also, this has nothing to do with reincarnation, ok?

I haven't decided if you'll gonna see Kyuubi in human form, maybe or maybe not...

Anyways, thanks and lots of love to my dear reviewers. You make me write faster, good huh:p

Warnings: Bad language, violence, yaoi (boyxboy)

**Disclaimer **Don't own Naruto, but I do own this fearsome weapon: A Gaara chibi! 'hugs the plushie again' Cuuuute! Soooo cute!

On with the story!

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start. He stared wildly around the unfamiliar house until he remembered where he was. 

'I'm at Sasukes' house, my friend!' he thought, smiling happily. He sank back on the couch, scratching his itchy shoulder.

Outside the sun had just risen, telling him that it must be around eight o' clock. His stomach confirmed this with a loud rumble. Should he make some breakfast, or should he wait until Sasuke got up? Deep in thoughts he scratched his belly, which also started itch. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and screamed loudly.

'Aaargh, I'm scratching my wound! What if it tears open, and start to bleed, then I'll bleed to death!'

But then he noticed the obvious lack of pain. He lifted his shirt and revealed smooth skin, without even a scar.

'W-what the fuck!' he thought, feeling scared. 'How could it heal already?'

'_hey kit, take it easy. I told you I'd give you a present. Be nice, and you'll maybe have some more'_

'Why are you in my head?' he yelled mentally.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy voice.

"Why are you yelling?" Sasuke said between yawns. His big black eyes were clouded with sleep, but he was fully dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Oh, hehe, it's nothing really." Naruto said embarrassed, scratching his head. "But now that you're up, let's eat breakfast!"

Sasuke yawned again but nodded slightly. Then he opened the fridge, which was fearfully empty, except for some vegetables and a package of milk.

He sighed.

He'd have to go grocery shopping soon. Luckily he had almost all of the monthly orphanage funds left; he was good at saving. But since they were two who ate, he quickly ran out of both food and money.

He shrugged; that wasn't something he could do anything about now. So he took the milk and a packet of cereals from the shelf and put them both on the table. Naruto groaned at the sight of the cereals.

Sasuke ignored him and placed out two bowls and two spoons on the table. Then he sat down, poured some milk and cereals in the bowl and started to munch on them. Naruto did the same, though it didn't seem like he enjoyed it. The blonde was unusually quiet, obviously deep in thought, so Sasuke kept quiet. The silence wasn't disturbing; in fact, it was really nice, in a homey sort of way.

When they finished and put their empty bowls in the sink, Sasuke noticed that he had to do something about the dishes. Dirty plates, bowls and other kitchen material filled the sink and around it. With a deep sigh, he resigned to the horrors the Dish God had in line for him and started filling the sink with water.

Naruto was meanwhile standing looking out through the window, still deep in thought. Sasuke interrupted his thoughts with a small cough.

"You know, while I wash up the dishes, you can go to my room and borrow some of my clothes." He said, while pouring some washing-up liquid in the hot water.

Naruto nodded, turning away from the window and walking past Sasuke, into the house. After about ten minutes he returned, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Uhm, Sasuke, where's your room?"

"The second room to the left from here, the one with the blue door." Sasuke responded, without taking his eyes from the sink.

Naruto smiled and disappeared once again. Sasuke continued washing the dish. After about half an hour he was done. The blonde still hadn't returned, so he decided to go check that everything was alright.

He walked to his room, pushing up the blue door. On the floor sat the blonde boy. Around him lay piles with clothes, obviously coming from Sasukes' closet.

The raven haired boy could barely stop himself from gasping as he saw that the other boy was naked from waist and up. He sat with his tanned back turned against Sasuke, holding two different shirts in his hands.

Sasuke swallowed hard, but couldn't force himself to look away. 'He is so magnificent, almost beautiful… NO! Bad Sasuke, bad bad bad! '

He forced his eyes to look away and cleared his throat. Naruto flinched and turned around hastily, grinning broadly towards the other boy.

"Oh hi Sasuke didn't hear ya. I can't decide which shirt I should wear, can you…"

The rest of his sentence was lost for the other boy, who was just staring at Naruto.

Except for the fact that his body was simply beautiful, something was wrong. No ugly wound crossed his shoulder or belly. Now there was only smooth skin, flawless and without scars.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit worried. His friend snapped back to reality and stared at him again.

"Y-your w-wounds!" he stuttered.

Naruto scratched his head and smiled.

"Yeah, it's really strange, but I guess I am a very quick healer. Now, which shirt? Black or white?"

He held up the both shirts in front of Sasuke, who still looked rather stunned. The raven haired boy pointed on one of the shirts, still staring like a madman.

"Then black it is!" Naruto exclamated happily, pulling on the shirt and forcing Sasuke to look away again.

The blonde looked really cute in black shirt and black jeans, with his unruly blonde hair hanging in stripes in front of his blue shiny eyes.

Sasuke forced himself to look away again when odd thoughts flew through his head.

'I wonder how he looks like without those jeans on? NO! Stop it Sasuke, you're no hentai! But he sure looked damn good without anything … STOP! Gaaah, I'm not only a hentai, now I'm also gay! No no no, I'm no hentai, and certainly not gay! Even though he is really cute...'

He blushed a little and turned away, so Naruto wouldn't see his burning cheeks. It didn't matter, since the blonde was happily running around in the room, picking up clothes and throwing them into the closet without bothering folding them.

Sasuke regained his control and slowly his blush faded away. He turned back, only to be greeted by the sight of Naruto standing inches away from his face. He yelled and jumped backwards, watching Naruto doing the same.

"Hey, stop doing that, you scared the shit out of me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Dobe, it was you who stood do fucking close." Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto shrugged and smiled towards his friend.

"What should we do today?" he asked his friend.

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping. And you should perhaps go home, school starts again tomorrow."

Narutos' smile faded away, but he forced it back.

"Yeah, I'll go home later. But first I'll help you go shopping!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Come on then dobe, let's go."

The boys left the house, both wearing Sasukes' black coats.

'Damn, is black the only colour he wears!' Naruto thought, sweat dropping anime style.

And so he asked Sasuke that.

The other boy merely shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the sky.

This was another cold day, but today clouds covered the sky; it was a long time since the sun had been sighted. You could almost smell in the air that rain was coming. So the streets was almost empty, the people staying inside in fear of getting wet.

They walked quickly in silence towards the centre of the town.

Suddenly Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Naruto," he began slowly," do you remember what happened the day before yesterday?"

The smaller boy tensed and looked away.

"Some of it." He answered quietly. "I remember that man, his eyes, his knife stabbing me… A red light and something that felt like, I don't know, like a huge surge of power. Then nothing. I don't remember what happened, or how I got away from him and to your house."

He looked at Sasuke with fear in his eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked quietly, so unlike his usual loud self.

Sasuke merely nodded, then shrugged and shook his head.

"I know some of what happened, but I didn't see it all and I certainly didn't understand it." He said slowly.  
"I saw that man stab you twice, but the third time you kind of flashed with some light, and you killed him." He said calmly.

Naruto stopped, and stared at Sasuke with eyes wide open. It looked almost like he was in deep shock.

"I-I killed h-him?" he stuttered, beginning to shake.

Sasuke nodded, putting a hand on Narutos' shoulder and patting it reassuringly.

"Yeah, you did, but it was self defence, that man tried to kill you after all."

Naruto flinched and turned away from his friend.

"How can you be so calm about this, I fucking killed someone! I really am the monster they say I am…"'

Sasuke slapped him hard on the back of his head.

"Don't ever say that! You are no monster, no more than I am. That man tried to kill you, and you defended yourself! You have nothing to be ashamed of, get it!" His voice was filled with barely concealed anger.

Naruto smiled weakly, and suddenly threw himself towards his friend, capturing him in a fierce embrace. Sasuke blushed and released himself from the other boys' arms.

Naruto coughed embarrassedly.

"Ok, let's get going!" he yelled and they continued on their way to the grocery store.

Neither of them noticed the boy standing behind a tree, eyes first wide open but then narrowing, as he smiled evilly and ran away.

Meanwhile the two boys got almost to the store, when Naruto remembered something.

"Kuso! Sasuke, I also have to buy food, my house is empty. Can we just go to my place so I can pick up my money first?" he pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke sighed but nodded. Naruto smiled broadly and began to pull his friend in the direction of his home.

Soon they stopped outside a ruff set of apartments. Naruto fished out a small key from his pocket and unlocked the front door, then stepped inside, motioning for his friend to follow.

Sasuke found himself standing in a dark hallway. The air smelled damp, and it was almost as cold as outside.

He quickly followed his friend to a dirty little door on the side of the hallway.

Naruto unlocked it and pushed it open. They stepped inside, Naruto quickly going into a room on the side. Sasuke looked around. He stood in another small hallway, dark and a bit dirty, but not as messy as expected. He could make out the shape of two doors and a small room in the other end of the hallway. All he really could see was that it was black, not only because of the non existing lights, but since everything seemed to be painted with dark colours, black and something that looked like blood red.

But before he could look further, Naruto came out from the room, holding a wallet in the shape of a chibi fox. He shoved Sasuke out, looked the door and they left the apartment.

They walked to the store in silence, both deep in thought.

'I can't believe that Naruto, the loud and smiling boy, lives in such a depressing place!' Sasuke thought angrily.

He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the person in front of him.

"Hey you, watch out were you're going!" A deep voice forced him back to reality.

Sasuke quickly looked up and noticed the three people standing in front of him. The one who'd spoken was a strange guy with purple make up, wearing black clothes. Next to him, face towards Naruto, was a short kid with red hair and black marking around his eyes, wearing a long brown tunic and brown jeans. On the other side was a pretty blonde girl, holding a fan in her left hand, wearing blue jeans and a blue velvet coat.

"Sorry" he muttered.

The girl smiled at him, revealing bright white teeth.

"It's ok. I'm Sabaku no Temari." She said, waving her fan in front of her face.

The red head only stared at Naruto, ignoring the rest of them. His large green eyes narrowed as the other boy fidgeted uncomfortable.

"Now Gaara, don't be rude. This is my brothers, Gaara," she pointed at the red head, "and this is Kankuro." She pushed the taller boy forward.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired boy replied coolly.

Naruto just stared at the boy in front of him. His eyes, they looked so different from anything he'd ever seen.

"W-who are you?" he whispered slowly.

"I am Gaara. " The boy answered in a cold, almost lifeless voice. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki N-naruto."

"Why do your eyes look like that?" Gaara asked, cocking his head to the side like a bird and staring intently at the other boy.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered.

"Loneliness, and hmm, something more. Ah, I see. You've killed someone, and it tears you apart."

The blonde stared at the other boy in terror.

"How…" Was all he got out, before he was interrupted by the girls' shrill voice.

"Well then, it was nice meeting ya, but we must go now. Bye!"

And with these words, she grabbed her brothers and pulled them in the opposite direction.

The boys started walking again, but this time their thoughts were on something else.

'How,' Naruto thought frantically,' how did he know? How could he know? Who the fuck was that boy?'

They got into the store and bought everything they thought they needed. After they'd paid, Naruto grabbed his food bags and got outside. Sasuke quickly grabbed his own bags, following his friend and feeling worried over the boys' shaken expression.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked his friend.

The boy nodded slowly, staring with unseeing eyes at the sky. He hugged the bags close to his body, and forced himself out of the painful thoughts, flashing a weak smile at Sasuke.

"I have to go home now." He said, doing his best to smile.

"Yeah, me too. See ya tomorrow, 'kay? Oh, and you can keep the clothes if you want to; I'll bring your own to school."

Sasuke smiled, patted his friend reassuringly on the shoulder and went home.

Naruto yelled a good bye to his friend, holding his smile in place until he no longer could see the other boy. Then the smile floated of his face like water, his eyes brimming with tears he did his best to hide. He shut his eyes, clutching them tight together to stop the tears.

But it didn't help. Instead he started to walk quickly, almost running until he got home, unlocking the door with shaking hands and jumping inside. The tears now flooded down his cheeks, like small silvery blue rivers. He dropped the bags in the kitchen, finally allowing the tears to flood freely. His body shook with the sobs as he fell down on one knee, crying like he hadn't done in many years.

Last time he'd really cried was when his parents died. He remembered the sorrow like a dagger in his heart. It was still there, and it pained him every day.

But this time it was different. This time it wasn't tears of sorrow that wet his face, but rather tears of sheer happiness. He had a friend, a real friend who cared about him.

And that happiness was even worse than the sorrow, 'cause it filled his heart with joy and made it ache.

"Thank you Sasuke," he whispered between sobs," thank you."

* * *

'sobs' I'm so mean to poor Naruto!

Not so much Kyuubi in this one, but he'll be back in the next chapter, which I promise will be very exciting!  
And I know that some of them are OOC, but it's my fanfic, right:)

Please review and tell me if you like it, or if you didn't, but no flamers please...

See ya all!


	8. Path Of Painfilled Memories

**Authors' Note: **Yosh! I'm back with a new chapter! 'ducks to avoid flying objects' I know it's a bit late, but... there was this little kitten, and, and it was stuck in a tree, and... 'ducks again to avoid the flying sharp things' anyways, I hope you'll like it, it's the longest chapter ever:)

Hugs to all my reviewers and faithful readers. Love u guys!

Warnings for violence, bad language and yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Naruto

'thoughts'

"speach"

**Kyuubi speach**

On with the story!

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, not really wanting to come back to the day. He stared at the dark wall he was laying against with sleepy eyes, trying to remember why he was lying on the floor. 

He got up on feet, rubbing his eyes hard with his knuckles, and looked around.

'Why am I in the kitchen? And why am I already dressed?' he thought to himself, his mind still clouded with sleep. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and starting to make breakfast.

And then his eyes fell on the clock positioned right next to the only window.

"Fuck! I'm late!"

He dropped the things he was holding and ran around, looking frantically for his schoolbag. Grabbing it from behind the kitchen door, he ran out of his house, locked the door and ran towards school.

Even though he was really late, and would get scolded by his teacher and teased by his friend, a smile lingered on his face as he ran the fastest he could towards the school building. For today he wouldn't be alone. Today, he had a friend.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the people in front of him until he bounced into them.

"What the… Naruto!"

An extremely angry Kiba got up on feet, almost fuming with anger. He had a really short temper, and didn't hesitate as he rushed towards the blonde, who stared at him and ran in the opposite direction.

He ran even faster than he'd done before, but it seemed that the dog boy was faster and closed up on Naruto.

'Damn! If only I could run faster!' he thought, feeling really scared.

'_you can kit, but it'll cost you'_

'What! Why are you in my head? And what do you mean?' he yelled mentally.

'_I told you, I can make you run faster, but you'll have to pay a price. And if you still don't understand why I'm in your head, then I won't tell you'_

'Whatever fox, please help me run faster!' Naruto thought as Kiba started to close up.

'_well then kit, but remember that there's a price'_

Suddenly, a burst of energy coursed through the blondes' body, making him run faster than he'd ever done. He could almost feel the muscles in his legs expand as he ran. Kiba disappeared, howling angrily behind the running blonde.

Naruto ran. He ran faster than he'd ever done, but he didn't get tired. He didn't even feel anything, except the fear that Kiba would catch up.

He didn't know where he ran, he just followed his feet, ignoring the angry cries from people around him.

But suddenly he was stopped by something soft that made him tumble to the ground.

"Ow dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto stared at the person he bumped into, and then smiled brightly as he got back on feet.

"Sorry Sasuke, I was just… Uh, well, I… Never mind." He said embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head.

The raven haired boy sighed, but got back on feet and started walking in the direction Naruto came from.

"Are you coming?" He asked coolly with a smirk on his face.

Naruto merely nodded and walked up beside his friend.

They walked in silence to the school. Naruto was tense, prepared at any moment to run. A little sound behind him made him jump and almost run away again, but then he noticed that it was only a kid. He relaxed a little, but was still very tense. His friend noticed this and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey dobe, you alright?" He asked quietly.

Naruto shrugged and gave his friend a tiny smile.

And stopped. His eyes brimmed with fear as he slunk behind his friend.

Sasuke glanced at him.

"Move aside, pretty boy." A growling voice made him tear his eyes from his friend. In front of him stood Kiba, accompanied by that Shino guy. Kiba seemed almost to be drooling with anger as he stepped forward with his hands curled into fists.

"Why should I?" Sasuke answered coldly.

Kiba glared at him, his eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"Because I'm gonna kill that fucking loser that's hiding behind you!" he snarled angrily.

Naruto shook with fear. He hadn't been so scared since that time Kiba decided it would be a fun game to kick him whenever he saw him.

'_calm down kit, you don't have to be scared'_ the Kyuubis' voice echoed in his mind.

'What do you mean, Kiba'll beat the shit out of me!' he yelled mentally.

'_no he won't'_

'What? Of course he will, he always does!'

'_not this time, you'll see'_

Naruto was just about to turn around and run, when he noticed his friend take a step forward.

"No you won't." He said calmly, staring intently at Kiba.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy? And who's gonna stop me? You?" The dog boy sneered mockingly.

Sasuke just stood there, staring with eyes gleaming angrily. After a while Kiba snorted and trotted away, followed by Shino.

A few metres away he stopped and turned around.

"That pretty boy won't always be there to protect you." He said with a threatening smile. Then the boys walked out of sight.

Naruto sighed deeply with relief.

'_kit, you have to do something, as the smelly dog-boy said, your friends' protection will not always be there'_

'I know, but what can I do? I'm weak, and I'm scared…' Naruto thought, looking down and ignoring his friends' wondering stares.

'_stop complaining kid and do something. You can't always run' _

'I'm not running, I'm just…'

The demons' cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

'_you are running. You're letting their actions stop you, turning you into a crying weak child' _

'I'm not running! I'm just…protecting myself.'

'_liar. You are running, since they scare you so much because of what they forced you to do'_

'Don't talk about it! Don't make me think about it!' He yelled mentally, holding his hands over his ears and shaking his head.

'_you can't run all the time kid, you have to face it'_

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled, forcing Kyuubis' voice out of his mind.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

The blonde didn't answer, he only shook his head violently, falling down on one knee.

'_kid, you have to face it!' _the demons' voice sounded almost desperate, as he pushed forth unwanted memories from the depth of the boys' soul.

Naruto screamed as the memories evaded him. He got back on feet, staring madly around him before running off.

Sasuke stumbled backwards as his friend rushed past him. The people around him smiled, some even laughed and pointed at the running boy.

'Something is seriously wrong with the dobe today.' He thought and followed Naruto.

Naruto ran. Tears streamed across his cheeks as the fox demon forced forth all his painful memories.

'_you must deal with them!' _

"Leave me alone!" the blonde screamed. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was the people around laughing at him**  
**

**  
**

**Narutos' POV:**

"Nononononononono!"

Stop the thoughts!

"Please Kyuubi, take them away!"

**Kid, I know you're in pain, but you must deal with the memories, or they'll haunt you for the rest of your life**

I'm scared.

Why do I have to remember?

Why can't I just forget?

The demon only looks at me.

I huddle up in a corner, with my cheek on my knees.

The memories surround me, and I scream.

It's so painful, I can't take it!

"Let me forget them, why must I remember? "

The demon looks at me with pitiful eyes. He motions with his paw for me to come closer.

**Come here kit, rest for a while and try to accept your memories**

I stumble over to him and fall down beside one of his huge tails. He curls it up around me, and I close my eyes.

Before everything fades into darkness, I hear him whisper something.

**Sleep my little kit. You will soon have your revenge**

**Memories, Third Persons' POV:**

A crowd gathers around a little boy. Some of them smile, others laugh. The little boy only stares at them with big, blue, innocent eyes.

"_You'll pay for what happened, demon!"_

"_What's the matter, little whore? Scaredy scared for us? Why, you are a monster, monsters have no feelings!"_

The little boy cries. He's alone now, the people are all gone. But all the pain remain, the dull ache he has gotten used to in the last weeks. Their mocking voices follow him; taunt him with words he doesn't understand.

"_Monster, monster, monster, demon, demon, demon, murderer!" _

Years later, the little boy who isn't so little anymore go from one foster home to another, not staying longer than a month at each.

A bloody child drags himself through a dark alley. He can't walk properly; blood courses down between his legs and from a large wound on his head. The dark people behind me laugh; even though their faces are hidden, their eyes gleam with satisfaction and hatred as they watch the boy trying to get home.

Beaten and bruised a twelve year old enters a rugged apartment, smiling for the first time in many years, only to discover that the apartment is trashed, all his things broken. The boy hides all his emotions behind a mask of happiness.

Hiding in a tree house, the boy clutches his head, rocking back and forth, chanting the words he has been told:

"_Monster, a monster, demon, demon, demon!"_

Inches away from insanity, the boy cling to his happy memories; a smiling blonde woman, and a loving embrace.

Lost to insanity, a boy disappears in the forest and returns a week later, bloody and with wild madness in his eyes.

An older boy, no longer insane, stare frightened at the men surrounding him, pleading them to leave him alone, to let him go home. They only laugh, as the boy crouch on the ground, clutching his bruised belly.

A school, young children surrounding the boy; he smiles as they taunt him.

The child hiding in the forest, bleeding and trying to stop his tears.

Dying inside, the child clings to the hope, the hope that he won't be alone forever.

Images flash by faster and faster, all the same dark memories, until a scream stop them.

"Nononononononononononooo!"

**Narutos' POV:**

I scream.

"Stop them! Stop them! I can't take it, it's too painful!"

I cry, ignoring that my shirt is getting all wet of tears.

The demon stare at me, I can sense that he's worried.

**Understand kit, you must accept it before you can stop it. The memories are a part of you, just as I am**

"But the pain, I'm so alone! I don't want to deal with it, I can't!"

**You're not alone. You have not only me, but that black haired boy. He cares about you**

"Sa-sasuke. Help me!"

The fox pulls me closer, almost like in a hug.

I sob into his red fur, not caring about the fact that there is something's wrong with sobbing into the fur of a huge demon fox.

The unbearable pain of memories slowly fades away in the demons' warmth.

**Leave it behind you kit, let the past be past and embrace the future. Then you can take your revenge on the humans that deserve it**

I nod, still sobbing quietly.

**I will now tell you a story about your past. But you must promise to listen quietly, without interrupting with too many questions**

I nod again.

The demon lies comfortably on its front paws and begin his story.

**I'm sure you've heard of what the humans call "The battle at Valleys' End". But their version is a whole lot different than reality. The story may seem like it's only a fairy tale; that is far from the truth. **

**I cannot fully describe the battle to you; instead, I will show you**

The demon stares into my eyes, and suddenly a red light envelops me, forcing me to close my eyes.

When I open them, I stand on a field beside Kyuubi. Rain pours down from the sky, but it doesn't touch us. A man stands in front of us, clutching a large scroll to his chest.

His long blonde hair lies in stripes over his cheeks, but his blue eyes gleam with determination. He wears a strange sort of clothes; a dark green vest over white robes.

"_Kyuubi, who is that?"_ I ask.

The demon merely shrugged.

"**Wait and you'll see"**

The man suddenly drops the scroll and begin to do strange movements with his hands.

After a while, a spiral start to form itself on the mans belly, shining through his clothes. The spiral glow red, stronger and stronger until the man cry:

"Demon release no jutsu!"

The glowing red seal on his belly seem to explode in a flash of red light. It's so strong that I have to shield my eyes. When I look again, the man stare defiantly at an enormous best that looked just like…

"_Kyuubi? Is that… You?" _

"**Yes kit, that's me"**

"_B-but, how…"_

"**Be quiet kit, and watch"**

"Rokadaime…" the demon growl "You released me. Why?"

"The seal is weakening. I can't have you run free, destroying my home and my family. Therefore, I must kill you."

"So be it!"

The man yelled something I didn't understand, and the sky suddenly erupted with flashes which struck the demon.

With a deafening roar, the demon began to glow with a red fire. The man jumped towards it, and they began a magnificent fight.

After a while you could see that the man was tiring. He was sweating rivers and panting heavily. The demon seemed a bit tired to, but not nearly as tired as the man. He was staring calmly at the demon, defeat shining in his eyes.

"So Rokadaime, it seems that it's you, and only you who will die today. "The demon said in a taunting voice.

"If I must die, then I will at least make sure that you won't be able to hurt anyone again! The prophecy will for fill both our destinies."

Suddenly the man picked up the scroll, unfolded it and bit his thumb. He smeared some blood on the scroll and started doing those hand gestures again.

Blue fire gathered around him. Soon he had an aura of blue, making him look a bit like an angel. When he opened his mouth, his voice roared like a huge fire.

"Uzumaki jutsu: Eternal Demon Seal no Jutsu!"

The blue fire enveloped the man and the demon, and they disappeared.

And suddenly we're back in the dark room.

"What just happened? What did that man do? And what did he mean with that Uzumaki thingy?"

**Kit, don't you understand? **

"What?" I ask confused.

The demon sighs.

**That man was your ancestor, the great Rokadaime. He used the last of his powers to seal me into every one of his descendants, thus rending me powerless. **

"W-what!" I stutter. "I don't understand!"

The demon only stares at me.

**Kit, if I can't explain it, maybe he can**

He closes his eyes and red light starts to swirl around him. Suddenly it pulls away from him and forms a shape next to him.

The shape begins to form itself into a human, and soon a young man with blonde hair stands there, with bright blue eyes just like mine.

He walks up to me, smiling sadly.

"Hello Naruto." He says calmly.

I recognize his voice, it seems familiar but I don't remember from where.

"I see that you don't recognize me. Not strange, you were after all only six when I died." His voice is so sad, and yet so filled with peace.

"W-what? Kyuubi, who…?"

**This man is your father, I thought that maybe he could explain everything to you,** the demon said in a grumpy voice.

"Dad!"

The man nod slowly.

The world is swirling in front of my eyes, but the man only smiles and begins to talk.

"Naruto, I know this might be hard to understand, I didn't quite understand it myself when my father, your grandfather, told me this. But our ancestor sealed this demon into every person in our family. His son created a jutsu that would ensure that the demon never would go loose again. It is used whenever the oldest boy gets six, and it moves the spirit, and the responsibility, to the boy. My dad did that to me when I got six, just as I did on you. Your case, however, is different, since something inside of you protested."

I stare at the man, my father.

"But I don't…"

The man starts to get transparent.

"The jutsu comes to an end I see. Farewell son, it was nice to see you once again."

And so the man fades away into nothing.

"Kyuubi!" I scream. "Take him back!"

**I can't kit, the jutsu only work once on each soul. But you understand now, I hope**

"You are inside off me?" I ask slowly.

He nods.

**Be thankful that the humans doesn't know; they would have killed us**

"B-but how can you be inside me? That's impossible, it can't be true! You're lying!"

I fall to the ground.

It can't be true!

He lies!

**I have no reason for lying**

I take a deep breath.

"Ok, let's say that you're not lying. But why do the others hate me, if they don't know about this?"

The demon looks at me with eyes that seem to gleam with something that looks like… Pride?

**That is because you, unlike any other Uzumaki since Rokadaime, have chakra of your own. When your father used your family jutsu your chakra tried to prevent it. But since you were only 6, your chakra level wasn't high enough. Instead, our chakras combined and created a huge blast that killed everyone that were close. We killed many people that day, and although the villagers don't know about me, or what role you played, they know that you were involved. Too bad your father didn't know that until it was too late. You are the strongest vessel I've had since the Rokadaime**

I flinch.

Did I hear right?

"Am I a killer?" I ask slowly, unable to understand anything at the moment.

**Oh yes kit, you are. Just like me. Even though you're not a full blooded demon or a ninja like your ancestor, you are one of the strongest forces in this time. But you won't be able to fully use my and your powers until you kill someone in cold blood, with intentions of doing it, without any regret**

"So I'm evil?"

The demon snorts.

**Evil and good is just something humans have invented. There are those with power, and those without. Be happy kit, you're one of the fortunate with power. No one can hurt you anymore, so accept your memories and let them become what they are, memories.**

I stumble to the floor, staring at my hands.

A killer.

I'm a killer.

A monster.

Suddenly the walls start to creak, almost like they were breaking.

**Oh, I see that you're awakening. Bye until the next time, kit. Oh, and by the way, the price is now paid**

I'm just about to ask him what he meant with that, but then everything goes black, and I see no more.

**Third Persons' POV:**

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he sat down next to his fallen friend, shaking him.

"Wake up dammit!"

The blonde groaned and slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes. Seeing his friend, his eyes narrowed and he tore away, gritting his teeth.

"Get away from me! I don't want to you to get hurt!" He whispered.

Sasuke snorted.

"Why? It's not like you're dangerous baka, so take it easy!"

'_he's mostly right kit, why are you afraid of hurting your friend? Your powers won't blow up in his face you know'_

Naruto snorted, but relaxed and allowed his friend to come near.

"What happened to you? Why were you unconscious? And what's with your ears?" Sasuke blushed a little at the stream of questions, but continued staring at his friend with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"My ears?" Naruto said surprised. "What's with my ears?"

"They're pointy, and furry, like an animals." His friend said slowly.

Naruto raised a hand and touched his ear. Soft fur met his hand as he carefully stroke it.

'_as I said kit, the price is paid. Every time you want something from me, I will ask for something in return. Be thankful it was something small this time'_

"hey, it looks kinda cool you know." Sasuke said, smirking a little.

The blonde only shook his head and walked up next to his friend.

"Let's go to school now." He said quietly.

Outside a grey school a group of boys surrounded a smaller boy. The small boy smirked and whispered something to the person that seemed to be the leader.

The leaders' eyes narrowed as he laughed quietly.

Ah, now they finally had found a weakness. And what a weakness it was! Rock Lee smirked as his gang got inside the school.

* * *

Oh, they are really OOC, and I know that the piece with his dad was to mushy, but hey, it's my fic, right! 

Please review:)


	9. Protection From An Inner Demon

**Authors' note **I'm sooo sorry for the late update, I blame the little green pixies that invaded my school and... Nevermind, at least I've updated, right? This chapter is a bit mean to poor naruto, and very OOC...

Anyways, warnings for bad language, violence and a rape scene.

**Disclaimer: **'points to the left' What does it say? Sure as hell don't own, but I do own this extremely cute Gaara plushie!

Love to all my reviewers, we're soon at 50 reviews! 50! And I thought I would get like 10 or something like that! 'hugs you all'

On with the fic!

"talking"

'thinking'

'_kyuubi talking in Narutos' head'_

_  
_**"Kyuubi talking when taking over"**

* * *

Naruto held out his hand and stopped his friend.

"I hear something." He said, listening intently.

"What?" Sasuke said calmly.

"The bell! We have to run or we'll be late!" The blonde shouted as he grabbed his friends' arm and started running like mad.

Sasuke stopped just outside the school, forcing his friend to stand still.

"You should take off those ears, even though they're really kawaii, I don't think the teachers will approve to you wearing those."

Naruto merely grabbed his friends hand and lifted it up to his ear.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

"Touch them, try to pull them off." The blonde said, smiling.

Sasuke touched the ear, making his friend flinch and almost giggle.

"Hey! It tickles!"

Sasuke ignored him and took a firm grip on the ear, yanking it upwards and expecting it to fall off. But it didn't.

"Oww! Bastard, don't pull so hard!" His friend yelled.

"They're real." Sasuke said amazed, retrieving his hand.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"But how? How is that even possible? I mean, you're a human, you're not supposed to have pointy and furry ears!" The raven haired boy said, desperation hiding in his voice.

"I don't really know." Naruto said, hanging his head down.

"It's ok, but I think it's better if you hide them. Move your hair a little, like that." Sasuke combed his friends' hair down with his fingers.

"Well at least it hides your ears, but it kinda makes you look like a bush." The raven haired boy said with a smirk.

His friend glared at him darkly, before continuing into the school.

The corridors were empty, a good proof on their lateness. The two boys quickly walked to a closed door, opened it and slunk in.

"Boys, you better have a good explanation for your lateness." A cold voice greeted them with, as their teacher stared at them with his strange, slitted yellow eyes.

'That man is so creepy. How is it even possible for a human to have eyes like that!' Naruto thought with a shudder.

"O-Orochimaru-sensei, we were just… Uhm." The blonde began, looking at his friend for support.

"We overslept." Sasuke answered coolly, staring defiantly at the teacher.

"Well well , if it isn't our newest asset. Uchiha-san, neh?"

The raven haired boy nodded, not taking his eyes of the teacher.

"Then I might just have to give you both detentions. Now take a seat so we can go on with the class."

He ushered them further into the classroom, ignoring Sasukes' cold glares. They took a seat in the only remaining seats, which fortunately was next to each other.

"Sasuke-kun!" The shrill voice of a certain Haruno Sakura punched through their ears. She was sitting two seats away, staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. They both flinched, covering their ears with their hands. Then Naruto noticed the rest of the class staring at him with hatred and something that looked like fear.

'What's their problem?' he thought, mentally shrugging as he switched attention to the teacher.

A few hours later a bell rang, and the class left for lunch. Naruto quickly ran out of the door, keeping as far away from the other people around him as he could.

His classmates glared at him angrily, but he ignored it, desperate in attempt at getting out.

He didn't know exactly why, but he felt like suffocating, like their hatred and the school pulled him under. Laughter and sneers followed him as he ran through the corridor and out of the school. The yard was empty, save for a little kid who quickly ran away at the sight of him. Naruto just stood there with closed eyes, breathing deeply.

The cold air cooled him down, and soon he was calm.

A sudden noise behind made him snap his eyes open and twirl around. Behind him stood the green dressed Lee, smirking at him.

"Well, if it isn't the murdering monster." He said tauntingly.

"W-what're you talking about!" Naruto yelled, an icy chill running down his spine.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, murderer. Maybe I should go tell the cops about it?" Lee said, eyeing Naruto for a reaction.

"N-no! I…"

"Hmm, but I might consider not doing it, if you are willing to do exactly what I tell you to."

"H-hai." Naruto said, hanging his head down.

"Good. Then go to the big oak just outside town one hour after school. Be late, and some words might just slip."

And with these words Lee left, leaving behind a shivering blonde.

* * *

He sat down hard on the stair, folding his arms around his upper body and closing his eyes again. For a while he just sat there, forcing every thought out of his head, until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, but relaxed when he saw his friend.

"Hey dobe, why did you run away? Are you ok?" Sasuke said quietly, concern glinting in his eyes.

Naruto nodded slowly and got up on feet. He couldn't tell Sasuke what Lee had said. He just couldn't pull his best friend into the same shit he was in.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a bit down."

"I'm fine, let's go. Class starts in a few minutes." Naruto replied.

The boys returned to their classroom, taking a seat.

Naruto was so deep in thoughts that the rest of the day passed like a blur. He was dreaded the moment when school was over, and he'd have to meet Lee.

The bell rang. Naruto lifted his head from the bench, staring desperately at the clock.

"No, it can't be over! School's just started, right?"

Sasuke looked at him with ear.

"Something is seriously wrong with you if you want the school to last longer than necessary. Come on now dobe, let's go."

Naruto sighed, but followed his friend out of the classroom. As he passed Lee, the boy smirked evilly, patting Naruto on his back.

"One hour." He whispered.

Naruto shuddered and hurried out.

The two boys walked in silence. Naruto was staring at the ground, unusually quiet. After a while Sasuke looked at him, and then stopped him abruptly.

"Ok, now you're gonna tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird all day; well, weirder than usual anyway." The last said with a slight smirk.

The blonde only avoided his stares, mumbling incoherently.

"What?"

"I, uhm, I have to go now." Naruto whispered. Before Sasuke even got a chance to answer, the blonde ran away, towards the forest. He sighed deeply, hiding his worries deep inside. Then he took of after Naruto.

Naruto stopped just next to a large tree. He was panting slightly, clutching the trunk while trying his best to force down the shivers that ran through him. He was very close to the place where he was supposed to meet Lee.

'What should I do? I don't want to meet him, but if I don't, then I'll be in a shit load of trouble.'

'_be brave kit, and remember that you're stronger than him'_

He took a deep breath to brace himself, almost smiling at the kitsunes' encouraging words and took off towards the meeting spot.

* * *

'How the fuck can that dobe run so fast?' Sasuke growled in his head. He was running as fast as he could after Naruto, but it was long since he'd lost direction of where the blonde went. He just kept running, in hope that he would encounter his friend sooner or later.

'Wait, why am I chasing after him all the time? He can take care of himself right?' He stopped.

'Should I run after him, or should I leave him alone? But that look; something scared him, and what if someone tries to attack him again? Which brings me to why everyone attacks him and seems to hate him? Aaargh, too many questions on one time! I'll just follow him slowly, and if I see that he's alright, then I'll go home.' Satisfied with the conclusion he'd made, Sasuke walked slowly towards the forest.

* * *

Next to an enormous oak tree a black haired boy leaned arrogantly, his arms crossed over his chest. Next to him, hiding in the bushes, was two other guys, both smirking, a big bag lying next to them. After a couple of minutes the tallest one got impatient and whispered to the black haired one. 

"Where is the little fucker?"

"He'll be here, now shut up or I'll shut you up."

As soon as he stopped talking, they all could hear something running towards them. The boy smirked. "I told you he'd come; now get ready." He whispered as the sound was increasing.

Suddenly the bushes in front of him tore apart to reveal a blonde boy with his hair in a mess. He was panting slightly and staring at the ground. It was quite obvious that he'd been running through the forest for a while, as sticks and leafs was stuck in his hair and on his clothes.

"Well then, now that you're finally here… What the fuck is that on your head!" the black haired boy stared at the side of the blondes' head, where an ear where supposed to be. Instead there was something that looked like a mix between a human ear and an animals'.

The boy flinched, but didn't respond.

"Answer me, dammit!" He yelled.

The blonde didn't reply, only continued staring at the ground.

"Well then, I'll just have to make you tell me." The black haired boy snapped his fingers, and suddenly two tall boys rushed forward, catching the blonde and forcing his arms behind his back. The blonde grimaced as pain filled his arms, but managed to stay quiet.

"Now Naruto, please tell us how it is that you have furry animal ears?"

Naruto mumbled something, not looking up.

"What?" The black haired asked.

"It's nothing Lee, they're just fake…"

The tallest boy with black unruly hair to his left took a firm hold oh his ear and pulled. A scream came out of Narutos' mouth, even though he tried his best to keep it down.

"Hey look Lee-sama, they're real!" The boy yelled confused.

Lee sighed.

"I can see that Kiba, now shut up for a while, your voice is tiring. Now what is wrong with you?" The last words directed to the blonde boy.

Naruto merely growled deep in his throat, but as soon as the sound escaped him he flinched, wondering if it really was he who sounded like that.

"He sounds just like a dog!" Kiba exclaimed, smirking.

"Well then, what do we do with a dog that's disobedient?"

"You train him." The boy who up until now had been silent said.

Lee smiled.

"Yeah Shino, but to do that, you'll need a leash. Kiba?"

The tall boy pulled up a dogs' leash from his pocket and threw it over Narutos' neck.

"Now get down and behave like the doggy you are." Lee said, still smiling.

Naruto shook his head violently, almost choking as Kiba pulled the leash.

"The doggy is disobedient. What to do, what to do?" Lee said, tapping his cheek thoughtfully.

"We train him!" Kiba yelled, kicking Naruto on the legs and forcing him to the ground.

"No, let me go, please!" The blonde begged.

"Did it say something? But dogs can't talk, right?" Lee smirked.

Kiba kicked Naruto in the ribs. A cracking sound was heard, as the blonde clutched his torso with a yelp of pain.

"Since it seems like you guys is good at training, I'll just let you do what you want. Make sure that he behaves like the doggy he is." Lee said, retreating to the tree and leaning against it one again.

Kiba nodded and turned back to the blonde on the ground, smiling viciously.

He started kicking him in every possible place, holding the leash in a tight grip and almost choking Naruto. Soon the other boy joined in, kicking and punching while all Naruto could do was protect his sensitive body parts and wincing at the pain.

"Have you had enough yet, doggy boy?" Lee asked after a while, motioning for Kiba and Shino to stop.

Naruto didn't answer. He tried to get back on feet; put was pulled back to the ground with a hard yank on the leash.

"Bad doggy, stay on the ground. It looks like you'll have to train him some more, eh Kiba, Shino?"

The boys smirked and once again approached the blonde on the ground. But Lee suddenly stopped them. Kiba looked at him disappointedly.

"Why, Lee-sama?" He whined.

Lee only smirked. "I think I've found out a new way, since it seems like the doggy can't be forced to behave." He walked up next to Kiba and began to whisper in his ear. The tall boys' eyes widened, and he smiled even more viciously. Lee stepped back, nodding at Kiba.

"Shino, tie him up."

The quiet boy pulled out a rope from the bag and tied Narutos' arms and legs.

Naruto looked at him, fear radiating from every inch of his body.

"W-what are you gonna do?" He whispered.

"Why dear doggy, train you of course. Ok Kiba, do what you wish." Lee said smirking.

Kiba approached Naruto, smirking viciously with bared teeth. He crouched next to the tied up boy, eyeing him slowly and moving his hand towards the zipper on his pants. Naruto stared at him panic-stricken as the other boy slowly pulled down his pants.

He started to shake horribly as Kiba pushed him down on the ground, tearing of his pants. Tears flooded down his cheek and horrible memories returned with full force.

As the boy pushed into him a red light covered his eyes. When the violent emotions tried to overcome him, he gave into them gladly and fell into darkness.

* * *

Sasuke stopped. He had heard a strange noise somewhere in front of him. He began to walk towards it, hoping that his friend was somewhere near. As he pushed through a thick bush, he heard voices that sounded like that arrogant kid at school, Ki something. He peaked through the bushes and saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Kiba pulled up his pants, smirking at the shaking body on the ground.

"Think the dog is tamed now?" He asked mockingly.

Lee smirked, and was just about to reply, when a feral sound from the blonde was heard.

They stared at Naruto, who pulled himself into a crouching position, sitting like an animal on all four, his face hidden in darkness. Kiba yanked hard on the leash, but the blonde only snarled, tearing off the leash with a quick motion.

"What's the doggy doing?" Kiba asked a little unnerved.

"**I. Am. Not. A. Dog."**

They stared in awe at Naruto as he slowly looked up at them. Glinting red eyes, filled with hatred and pure bloodlust stared at them. Naruto licked his elongated fangs as a red light began to pulsate around him, burning the ropes to ashes within seconds.

"**I am a kitsune."**

Shino stepped back, fear shining off his usually expressionless face. When Naruto hissed at him, the boy ran away.

"**Weaklings. You could force yourself on a poor defenceless boy, but now that he's fighting back, you run away like mice. Humans are disgusting." **

He flexed his claws at Kiba, and noted with satisfaction that all colour drained from the arrogant boys' face.

"**Boo."** He whispered and made a quick motion towards the boy, who let out a high pitched scream and ran off after Shino.

Lee yelled angrily after his friends.

"Cowards, it's just the doggy who's trying to trick us! Come on, we can take him!"

"**So you can take us, huh? Maybe you could take the kit when you were three people, but now it's only you against the Demon Lord. Think you can take me, like you did to the kit?"**

"Naruto, what the fuck are you blabbering about? You're insane, you know that?"

"**Naruto's not here." **The blonde replied, a feral grin crossing his face.

Lee stepped back, uncertainty crossing his face.

"W-what are you talking about? You're right here!"

The blonde chuckled darkly.

"**Oh no, he isn't. He is inside his head, weeping like he hasn't done in years. And for that, you'll pay."**

"Wh-who are you?"

"**Kyuubi no Kitsune, The demon Lord of fire."**

Lee just stared at the blonde, unable to understand what he said.

"It's clear that you're insane Naruto, hopefully they'll put you in a mental hospital for the rest of your life. Or even better, they could kill you for murdering that poor, innocent man in the alley." He smirked at the words, ignoring the sudden flash of anger from the blonde in front of him.

"**So you know about the man, huh? Well, doesn't really matter, since you won't pass it on."**

And with these words, the blonde flew forward, his claws directed straight to Lees' heart. The last thing the black haired boy saw was a pair of vicious red eyes and a pair of sharp claws pushed right into his chest.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled backwards, throwing up helplessly at the sight of Lees' mangled corpse.

How?

How was it possible for so much blood to exist?

A calm voice from the clearing made him flinch.

"**We know you're there, you can come out. We wouldn't hurt you; the kit would get insane if we did."**

Sasuke stumbled out in the clearing, and was greeted by a pair of glittering red eyes.

"What happened?" he stuttered, unable to understand.

"**The kit was hurt. I had to protect him."**

"What? What did they do to him!" Sasuke yelled.

The blonde smiled sadly.

"**Isn't it obvious? Those filthy humans raped him."**

Sasuke stumbled back, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No." He whispered as anger forced its way through him.

"**Yes. He's ok now, and he'll be back soon."**

He closed his eyes, and suddenly his body slumped to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, running over to his friend and holding him up.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, now back to the beautiful blue colour they were supposed to hold.

"Sasuke?" He whispered. "You are here?"

The raven haired boy clutched the blonde close. Rocking them both back and forth, he whispered quietly to his friend.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I should have been here."

Naruto smiled a little, caressing his friends' cheek lightly.

"It's ok, I'm fine now."

"No you're not. We'll get those fuckers, I promise."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Sasuke only held him close, not noticing the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"I promise, they won't hurt you again." He whispered, planting a small kiss on the blondes' forehead. Naruto smiled softly in his sleep, cuddling closer to the other boy.

* * *

I'm so mean! Poor Naruto! 

Sorry to all Lee fans out there, but I needed him to die...

A bit too fluffy in the end, but nevermind, they need it, right!

R&R please!


	10. Birth Of A HalfDemon

**Authors Note: **Yay, I updated! 'huge smile' This chappie is rather short, since my sis wanted desperately to read it and practically held a knife to my throat so I'd write faster... Damn you sis! 'insane laughter is heard in the background'

And I'll be on vacation for the next week, so you'll have to wait a little longer for the next update.

Hugs to all my reviewers!

Warnings for bad language, violence, shounen ai (boyxboy) and character death. (No, not Sasuke or Naru-chan, I'm not completely evil you know!)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

"talking"

'thinking'

'_kyuubi talking in Narutos' mind'_

**Kyuubi talking outside of Narutos' mind**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He stared without seeing at the white wall in front of his eyes. It was completely dark around him, and he could hear a snoring sound beside the bed he was laying in.

'Where am I?' He thought drowsily.

'_Your friend carried you to his house. He really cares about you, what a sweet couple you two make.'_ Kyuubis' voice ecchoed mockingly.

The blonde merely smiled, a red tint colouring his cheaks.

He turned around and looked at his friends' sleeping form. The black haired boy was snoring slightly, curled up in a chair. Naruto got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Since it was only 4 in the morning, it was still dark outside. The corridor was black, but it didn't seem to matter, as he could walk there blindfolded. Suddenly something swished behind him. He turned around quickly, but saw nothing. He turned the other way, but saw nothing this time neither.

'Ey fox, what was that?' He asked mentally, feeling a little worried.

The fox snorted.

'I have told you this before, everytime you let me loose, there's a price that has to be paid. Say hello to your new tail kit.'

Naruto flinched and turned around slowly. Attached to his behind was a long, dark red, furry tail. He took it in his hand and felt the smooth hairs slide between his fingers.

He sighed.

'More things to hide I guess.'

'I think it looks pretty good on you kit, soon you'll look like a real kitsune hanyou.'

'H-hanyou! No fucking way! I'm turning into a half-demon!'

'_What did you expect? That the mighty demon lord would just present you with loads of powers and gifts, and then there wouldn't be any changes or prices at all? Sheesh kit, what kind of world do you think this is? And here I thought you were a clever kit...' _The fox said in a surprised voice.

Naruto snorted.

'Shut up, baka kitsune. I knew there had to be a price, but I didn't expect I'd be turning into a half-demon.'

"Damn tricky demons..." He muttered to himself. The demon chuckled a little, ignoring the boys' mumbling.

A sound like an earthquake from his stomach sent the fox into a fit of laughter.

'_Hungry kit?'_ He asked amusedly.

Naruto blushed again and took off towards the kitchen. He could smell something delcious from the fridge, so he pulled it open and took out some spare Ramen that lay there innocently and wolfed it down. After he took a seat on chair and leaned his head against the kitchen table. Suddenly he felt extremely sleepy, and closed his eyes.

'I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit...' He thought drowsily.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes with a groan. The morning sun played on his eyelids, effectively waking him up. He yawned and looked at the bed. Panic gripped his heart as he saw the empty disrupted sheats. But then he heard a snore from downstairs. He walked out from his room and into the kitchen. A broad smile came to his face as he saw his best friend laying full asleep with his head on the table, a little drool dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Wake up dobe, you're drooling." He said with amusement. Naruto slowly opened aone eye and stared unfocusedly at his friend.

"W-what tine is it?" The blonde said with a huge yawn.

"Only 6 AM. But I se you've already eaten." Sasuke said with a smirk, pointing at the Ramen stains on the blondes' shirt.

"Ehrm, hehe." Naruto laughed embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head.

"You can borrow some more of my clothes if you want to, those you wear is a bit dirty."

"Are you sure?"

"Well off course, that's what friends do."

Naruto got up from the chair and embraced his friend tightly. Sasuke blushed but hugged back.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered." Thank you for helping me and for being my friend."

Then he released him with an embarrassed smile.

"Erhm, I'll just go up and change."

Sasuke followed the blonde with his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the disappointed feeling in his stomach and the nagging thought that told him that he should run after Naruto and hold him really tight once again.

"Why do I feel this way?" He whispered to himself. "We're friends, and that's all we're ever gonna be. He doesn't like me like that."

He shook his head and turned on the TV. Perhaps some meaningless cartoons would take his mind off the blonde changing clothes in his room. The screen zapped on, showing a young woman standing in the forest, holding a microfone in her right hand and staring straight into the camera.

"We are now standing in the forest were a teenage boy yesterday was brutally murdered. Witnesses claim that the killer was a blonde fifteen year old boy, who seemed to radiate a red 'power'. Apparently his name is Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who we all know had a connection to the deaths nine years ago. He is temporarily on the loose, so if anyone know his whereabouts, please call the police immidiatly. He is most likely not armed, but extremly dangerous."

At the end of the womans talk, Naruto returned and froze. Sasuke slowly turned around, fear shining from his eyes.

"We're in deep shit." He said quietly. Naruto merely nodded, his ears drooping sadly.

"What will I do?" He whispered apathetically, the tail swishing back and forth behind him.

"We will... Hey, is that a tail!" Sasuke stared at the red mass of fur behind the blondes' back.

Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke eyeds the tail, and finally shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. We'll fix this, together. First, you'll have to stay here, in the house, while I go out and...do a thing. Second, I want you to tell me what that woman meant with you having connections to the deaths."

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Well I- I... It's difficult, but I'll tell you later." He said quitely.

Sasuke nodded impatiently.

"Meanwhile, I'll have to go and do a thing. Stay here, and don't open the door. I'll be back real soon."

He embraced his friend quickly and then picked up a kitchen knife which he slid down his pocket without his friend noticing.

"Stay here." He said, patting Narutos' tail and then going out through the front door.

The blonde stared at the door with unseeing eyes.

"I'm so sorry for pulling you into this Sasuke." He whispered.

'_I don't think he cares about that kit. Love is blinde as you know.'_

"Lo-love!" He stuttered, blushing furiously.

Kyuubi sounded surprised.

'_Can't you smell it? He isn't too good at hiding his emotions, I 'd say even humans should be able to smell them by now.'_

Narutos' eyes widened.

'_Yes, you two will make a beautiful couple.' _The kitsune teased.

"Sh-shuddup!"

'_Naruto and Sasuke, sittin' in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!'_ Kyuubi sang mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" The blonde yelled furiously, his tail flicking back and forth.

The demon lord chuckled, but suddenly got serious.

'_You have to tell him the truth kit.'_

"But what should I say? I can't lie to him, not to him!"

'_Tell him the truth. If he truly loves you, then nothing can drive him from you, not even something as serious as this.'_

Naruto blushed a little and nodded in response.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the house in front of him, his eyes clouded in anger. He was currently sitting next to a small bush, waiting patiently for the person living in the house to leave. He knew that the person had to go out sometimes, since he had a dog, and dogs needed to go out.

He didn't have to wait for long. Soon the front door opened, and a tiny white dog leapt out, followed by a grumpy looking boy who slammed the door shut and started walking down the road. Sasuke smirked and followed quietly, holding the knife in a firm grip.

* * *

Kiba looked anxiously over his shoulder. He got this feeling deep inside that something followed him, but he didn't see anyone, so he just kept on walking, following his dog Akamaru, who currently was chasing squirrels like mad. They stopped in the park, Kiba taking a seat on a bench, while Akamaru was running around in pure joy, chasing everything that moved.

* * *

Sasuke held his breath, carefull not to letanything expose his hiding in the bush right behind the bench where his victim currently was sitting. He grasped the knife harder and began to inch closer.

* * *

Kiba twitchet uneasily and scratched his back. Something was nagging him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. It felt almost like yesterday, when the boy he'd known for his entire life, the cheerful idiot who was completely harmless, had done the unthinkable.

He shuddered. The memory was painfull, and he was more filled with regret than he'd ever been in his entire life. Why did he do it?

With a shrug he picked up a stick from the ground and threw it.

"Akamaru, fetch!" He yelled.

The dog barked happily and ran after the flying stick. Kiba leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something icy cold against his throat. He froze, his hands dropping to his sides as someones dark voice whispered in his ear.

"How can you live with yourself after what you've done? How can you just sit there, how can you smile, how can you breathe knowing what you did?"

"W-what? What are you talking about!" Kiba stuttered.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You'll pay for what you did to my Naruto."

Kiba only had time to open his mouth before he felt the ice cut in his throat. The pain was excruciating, unbearable like nothing he'd ever felt. He tried to scream, but all that came out was blood. He coughed as darkness crept into view. The pain began to fade away as the darkness got closer. Soon the darkness was everywhere, and he smiled a last time.

* * *

Sasuke stepped back as blood gushed forth from Kibas' throat. He dropped the knife and ran.

He felt strangely numb, like it wasn't he who'd done it. He knew he should be more concerned, but he wasn't.

The white dog ran happily with the stick in its mouth. But when it saw its master it stopped and dropped the stick. His master was too quiet, and he didn't move. With a whine the dog jumped up in its masters lap, licking the bloody face in attempt to wake him up.

But his master didn't.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth in the house, his tail wagging nervously.

Sasuke had been gone for an hour, and he was beginning to feel worried.

So when the front door quietly slid opened he ran there, staring angrily at his friend.

"Where have you been! I was fucking worried!"

Sasuke merely looked at him, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

Naruto sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"I smell blood, what happened?"

"Nothing. Now, I think it's time for you to tell me about what that woman on TV said." Sasuke said, effectively changing the subject.

The blonde stared silently at the ground.

"I-I can't tell you. You'll hate me, and I don't want that to happen."

"Tell me, I promise I won't hate you. Come on, it can't be that bad, right?"

Naruto looked up.

"It is. Don't make promises you cannot keep." He said.

"Look, I promise I won't hate you, ok? Trust me!"

"Ok, I'll tell you. It's..." His voice faded away.

'Kyuubi, I can't tell him!' Naruto thought desperatly.

'I can help you, but you'll have to let me take hold of your body again, and you'll probably recieve another change.'

'It's ok fox, just do it.'

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the demon reach out for him as he slumped into something resembling sleep.

Sasuke stared curiosly at the blonde as he closed his eyes, only to open them and flashing their now deep red orbs to him.

"**Konnichiwa, friend of my kit."**

"K-Konnichiwa." Sasuke replied.

"**Kit decided that I was better suited to tell you about the reason everyone hates him, and how he's connected to the murders. Basically, his family line is the vessels of me, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Every time when the oldest Uzumaki child comes of age, the current holder move my spirit to the new child. But when kits' father tried to move me to him, his body refused. But since my chakra, my ki, is so strong, it overpowered his and created a huge blast. The blast killed everyone in close range except for the kit. And now, because of that incident, we're mixing together, our souls turning to one. He is the last Uzumaki vessel, for I will die with him. And also, he is the first hanyou ever, because of us mixing. Don't hate the kit, he depends on you more than anything else in this world."**

Sasuke stared in shock at the person in front of him,unable to grasp what he just had heard.

"You killed my parents." He said slowly.

The demon shook his head.

"**No. That was merely the unfortunate effects of the chakra blast. Not our fault."**

Sasuke shook his head.

The demon sighed.

"**I think it's better if the kit talks to you."**

He closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later, now back to their normal blue.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I..." He began.

The raven haired boy shook his head again, tears brimming in his usually cold eyes as he turned his back to the blonde and fled out the door.

Naruto slumped down to the floor, his furry tail curling up around him. Feeling completely hollow, he clutched his torso and stared out in the now empty room, ignoring the pricks of pain on his shoulders as his new grown claws pierced the skin.

'Kit...' The fox began sadly, but the blonde only stared unseeing into the air, his heart feeling like it was torn in pieces.

"I'm damned." He whispered to himself, rocking back and forth. "I'm damned."

Sasuke ran, not knowing where, only that he had to run. Tears flooded down his cheaks, his teeth cluthed hard together.

'I'm sorry Naruto, I need some time to think.' He thought.

* * *

In a park somewhere in the village, a child screamed at the sight of a bloody corpse laying on a park bench. A young woman quickly pushed a number on her cell phone while she gathered the child in her arms, shieldin it from the sight. The white dog sleeping in the corps' knee stirred a little at the scream, but didn't wake up. It didn't even wake up as people with white robes lifted its masters' body up into a car.

* * *

Soooo, what do you think?

R&R please

Ja ne people!


	11. Beginning Of The End

**Authors' Note**: Yay! I have updated! And gomen for being so late, I blame school and holidays... This chapter's very short and pretty strange, but you might like it:)

Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews light up my day! 'happy happy'

Warnings: Bad language, violence and shounen ai (boy x boy)

**Disclaimer **I don't think I have to tell you this anymore, but I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

On with the fic!

* * *

The enormous fox demon looked at its vessel with a hint of sorrow in its eyes. Naruto was currently sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, with eyes as dead as stone, filled with so much pain.  
'_You have to follow him kit.'_ He said quietly.  
Naruto only shook his head, teas streaming down his cheeks.  
"He hates me, he hates me…" He whispered.

"_No he doesn't. He's just…confused right now. Follow him."_

"No, I can't."

"_You have to, kit! He doesn't hate you know, but he might do it if you don't come after him!" _The demons' voice began to sound a little desperate.

'_If he leaves you, then it'll all be for nothing.' _Kyuubi thought.

"Even if I go after him, I won't be able to find him. He could have gone anywhere." The blonde said slowly.

"_I'll help you kit, now go quickly, before he gets too far!"_

Naruto got up on feet and wiped his eyes. They were still so empty, void of all emotions except sorrow, but a gleam of determination had begun to be seen in their blue depths.

"_Go now!" _And with these words the demon sent a massive amount of chakra to the boy, who stumbled under the sheer power that suddenly flooded within him. He tore open the door and ran outside in a flash. He was running so fast, that he didn't even notice the second and third tail waving next to the first.

* * *

A raven haired boy crouched on the ground, his back leaning towards the wall of a house. His eye stared without seeing into nothing, while emotions ravaged through his mind. 

"I don't understand." He muttered to himself.

He raised his head and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and relaxing. But as his thoughts returned, panic soon followed, and he hid his face in his hands as he tried not to cry. 'I don't know what to do!' He thought desperately.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed deeply. This was all too troublesome. He thought longingly about the hills behind the forest were one could get a clear view of the clouds. All he wanted to do right now was to walk there and lay down on the grass, and maybe meet… He immediately blushed a deep crimson colour at the thought. He closed his eyes and relived their last encounter. 

:Flashback:

"_Hey Shika-kun. What's that strange tattoo on your shoulder?"_

_The boy blushed a little, but smiled at his lover. "I don't really know, but my mom said it's a birth mark." The other boy bent down his head and bit down hard, drawing forth a tiny stream of blood. Shikamaru flinched at the sudden pain, but began to moan as his lover licked away the blood. "H-hey! What'd you do that for?" His voice wavered slightly when the other boy began to plant small kisses around the new wound. "I wanted to place my mark on you, to make sure everyone sees that you're mine, and no one else's." His lover said with a smirk and moved his lips from Shikas' shoulder to his mouth. The boys fell to the ground, their mouths pressed deep against each other in a breathtaking kiss. After a while Shikamaru pulled away, breathing deeply as he glanced lovingly at the other boy. "I love you." He whispered. The other boy smiled a bright smile. "I love you too." Their hands intertwined as they sat together, staring at the cloudy sky._

:End Flashback:

Shikamaru sighed again. He didn't even know why he was standing there. After all, his lover was here now, so why was he standing here?

The sounds of agitated voices returned him to reality. Oh right. There was some kind of meeting here. He didn't know exactly what it was about, only that it was that Haruno girl who'd summoned for it. He looked around. Almost half of the village was here, at least all of the younger ones.

"Please shut up people! I have something important to tell you." Sakuras' shrill voice silenced the muttering crowd. She was standing, rather awkwardly, on a small wooden box, gazing nervously at the people. "Yo girl, speak now! We don't wanna stand here all day." A sloppy looking guy said with a yawn. Sakura swallowed and breathed deeply.

"W-well, as you know, yesterday my beloved Lee was killed. No, he was brutally murdered by that savage beast we all know as Uzumaki Naruto!" Her voice gained more confidence and volume for each word, until she was almost screaming. Utter silence followed her words, but after a while people began to mutter.

"Hey girl! Not that I like that beast or anything, but do you have any proof for it?" The words, coming from a young silver haired man, silenced the crowd once again. Sakura nodded, and motioned with her hand to someone standing behind her. Shino stepped up next to her and gazed unemotionally at the crowd.

"It's true, I saw it all." He said in a cold, monotone voice. The crowd broke out in angry shouts. Sakura, now void of all nervousness, raised a hand to silence the shouting. "Now what do you think we should do about it, now that we all know the truth?"

"He needs to be punished! Demons shouldn't even be allowed to walk freely, and certainly not get away with something like this! We have to kill every demon, and every thing associated with them!" One of the older women screamed, her fist raised high over her head and her face contorted with anger.

Shikamaru stiffened. This wasn't good, no not good at all! He didn't want to be part of this, no not when they wanted to kill demons! He had to find _him_, before this insane crowd understood what _he _was.

He began to inch away from the crowd, listening intently at every word escaping the people around him.

"Yes, we have to punish him! Everyone, let's find him and give him the punishment he should have received a long time ago! And then we'll find every other demon, and kill them too!" Sakura yelled with a twisted smile.

The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts. The pink haired girl jumped down from the box and began to walk towards Narutos' home. She was soon followed by the rest of the crowd, except for a certain brown haired boy. (A/N: Yes I know, stupid cliché angry mob, only missing the pitchforks and the torches now huh? Well, it's my story, so shuddup!> ) end A/N)

'I have to find him!' Shikamaru took off towards the hotel he knew his lover stayed at, silently praying that he'd be there.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara stared emotionless out the window.

He was bored.

His siblings were out somewhere, leaving him behind as usual, and _he _was busy with something. He sighed. This town was fucking boring. "Fucking. Boring." He said slowly, turning the curse around in his mouth. His siblings didn't allow him to swear, so he did it all the time they left him alone.

"Fucking." He whispered. Outside, clouds gathered and turned the sky a sickening grey colour. Soon, rain would pour down. _He_ loved rain, almost as much as he loved the clouds. Gaara smiled a deep pure smile. For _him_, he'd do anything.

Shikamaru ran. It was very unusual for him to do something as intense as running, but now he had a good reason for doing it. 'I have to run faster' he thought angrily, trying his best to push his legs to their limit. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard, and he could only stare in confusion as bright green flames erupted around his legs. Moments before he fell into unconsciousness, he felt powers he never had felt before.

Gaara scratched his cheek. This was really boring. '_Why don't you go outside? Maybe you'll find _him?' He sneered at the voice, but nodded a little.

"Yes, you're probably right, dammit." He said coldly. '_Why do you keep swearing? Little boys shouldn't swear.'_ The voice said tauntingly. Gaara clenched his fists, anger evident in his eyes. "I'm not little; I'm fucking fifteen years old! Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

'_Make me…'_

"Yeah, I'm getting fucking tired of your fucking presence in my head!" Gaara screamed, more emotional than he'd been in a long time.

'_Try it then, baby-boy.'_

Gaara closed his eyes and focused. Soon red flames erupted around his head, and he let out an insane laughter. "What did you say? HUH!"

The presence inside of him smirked and waved its tale back and forth. '**Silly ningen boy. This time I'll leave a mark. Can't let my successor run around looking as ugly as you,** **right**?' And without him noticing, grey fire flooded from Gaaras' ears and down his back.

* * *

The crowd gathered silently outside of the house. Sakura cautiously stepped up, a knife present in her right hand. She raised her other hand above her head and clenched it into a fist. "Let's punish the Demon!" She yelled. The crowd cheered and followed her as she broke up the locked door and stormed in. A few minutes later angry shouts and sounds of porcelain getting crushed were heard. "He isn't here!" "Where is he then?" "Hey, isn't he friends with that Uchiha kid? Maybe he's there?" "How could anyone be friends with a demon?" "Maybe he's also a demon?" "Yeah!" "We punish them both!"

* * *

Shikamaru got up on feet, rubbing his sore eyes. Something was not quite right here, but he wasn't too sure about what it was. "Hey wait a sec, where am I?" He was standing in a dark room, just barely lit with green lights coming from one corner.

"**Hello there little one."** A booming voice greeted him. Shikamaru flinched, but turned to look at something looking like a huge cage. Inside of it, two big brown eyes stared at him curiously. Shikamaru froze. He opened his mouth, but no sounds escaped him as he eyed the enormous beast in the cage.

The animal smiled. (A/N: Well at least tried to, since it's really hard for that type of animal to smile… Say it smiled with its eyes then! End A/N)

"**Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you." **The animal said reassuringly, looking down happily at the stunned boy.

"Who-who, wh-what?" Shikamaru stuttered, unable to get out a full sentence.

"**Oh, don't you know who I am? My name is Shika no Youkai, and I am, as my name says, the Deer Demon."**

"D-d-d-d-deer?"

"**Yup."**

"W-wh-where?"

"**In your mind, or my prison, whichever you wish."**

"My-my-my mind?" And with these words, he promptly fainted.

The deer sighed. Well, at least he wasn't screaming, that's a good thing.

It sent some of its green chakra towards the boy on the ground, who soon vanished from sight.

"**I hope you like the gift, little one." **The deer said with a gentle smile.

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor in a fetal position, his knees press up against his belly. He got up on feet, rubbing his eyes and resuming his position at the window. Something was different, but he wasn't sure about what it was. He thought about it for a while, his tail swishing back an forth behind him.

Wait.

Tail?

Horrified Gaara looked behind his back and saw a long slender light brown tail wagging back and forth.

"Shukaku, what the fuck have you done this time?" He yelled.

'_Just giving you a little…present. Whaat, not happy?'_

"Fuck you." Gaara said between clenched teeth.

'_Yeah yeah, swear all you want to, but you should probably look outside the window.'_

Cautiously Gaara obeyed. His eyes fell upon the fallen form of one he knew all too well.

"Fuck." He swore as he leapt out of the room and down to the rain soaked road.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke to the sound of running. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by a most welcome sight. "Hey there koibito, why are you running? And why are you staring at my forehead?"

* * *

Sasuke got up on feet, all the time taking deep breaths to steady himself. 'I have to go home and tell him I know it's not his fault.' He thought, finally calming down. He began to walk in a slow pace towards his house.

* * *

Gaara stared, surprised beyond words, at the top of his lovers' forehead where two magnificent deer horns now protruded. He pointed and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

'_Well little boy, it seems like your lover harbours the Shika Youkai. Isn't that interesting?'_ The voice sounded almost giddy.

'Fuck off.' The boy answered.

"Gaara, is that a tail?"

* * *

'_Kit, go back home!'_

'What? Why?' Naruto asked, still running.

'_He has returned, and something is following him. Something evil.'_

The blonde swallowed, quickly turning around and running in the other direction. Silently he prayed for the boy to be ok, although he wasn't sure why he shouldn't be.

* * *

Shikamaru only stared at the brown appendix now placed just on the backside off his lover. He scratched his forehead, but then noticed that there was something in the way. He grabbed it, and tried to pull it off, but only managed to pull himself down into the mud.

"Gaara! What's that on my forehead! I can't get it off!"

His lover looked at him and pulled away his hands.

"Well koishii, it seems like you've gotten yourself a pair of horns. How come I didn't know you had the Deer Demon inside of you?" He smirked.

"W-w-what! I have HORNS!"

"You know, I kinda like them, they look good on you." Gaara said comfortingly. "Now let's get inside, it's raining pretty heavily. Why are you here anyway?"

Shikamaru jumped up on feet. "We have to get out of this insane village! The people have decided to kill the Demon, and then they said they'd come after everyone associated with him!" He grabbed his lovers' hands and stared pleadingly into his calm eyes. "Please." He whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the door, his arms crossed. Fortunately, he was protected from the rain by the roof hanging over the entrance.

Apparently, Naruto wasn't there anymore, and he intended to wait here until he came back, no matter how long it'd take. He nodded to himself. Yup, that was exactly what he'd do.

Raised voices and the sound of many people running woke him up from his thoughts. He gazed quietly at the road, where now a massive crowd of people had gathered.

One of them stepped forward, eyeing him carefully.

"Where is he?" She said.

* * *

'_Kit, you must hurry!'_ The demons' voice sounded panicked now, and Naruto increased his speed. He could now see Sasukes' house, and the crowd standing outside. He could also see one person leaning towards the house, seeming nonchalant to the angry mass. And he could see one person hold up their hand and throw something silvery towards the boy. He could hear their angry shouts and the thud when the silvery thing hit the boy. He could hear the boys' gasp, but after that all went red.

* * *

Sasuke could only stare as one person threw what he understood to be a knife towards him. He felt strangely numb, so numb that he almost didn't feel it hit his body. But still, a gasp escaped him as blood poured out of him and down onto the ground. And all he'd done was telling them that he'd never betray Naruto. And talking of him, behind the crowd Sasuke saw a familiar sight. He smiled as red enveloped the crowd and had them running away in fear.

He also noticed that even though most of them escaped, Naruto managed to kill a few of them. He slumped to the ground as suddenly his legs felt weak. "Naruto…" He whispered, before closing his eyes.

* * *

The red power flashed before his eyes, more than ever before and yet he could feel that this was merely a fragment of the power he held inside. When he regained his senses, he saw that there was none left. They had all run away, except for the ones that had died. He smiled at the thought of it; strangely enough he wasn't troubled by the fact that he'd killed once again. A small sound woke him from his thoughts, and he noticed that someone was alive.

"Sasuke!" He screamed, fear coursing through him. The raven haired boy smiled, as the blonde clumsily feel down beside him. "Hey there…dobe."

The blonde grabbed his friends' arm and pulled him into a fierce embrace. Tears gathered in his eyes. Sasuke reached out a hand and wiped away the tears. "Don't cry, it's ok now."

His body went limp. Naruto pulled the boys' body closer to himself and cried, ignoring the voice in his head who screamed at him to listen before it was too late.

* * *

Bwahahahaha! Cliffy warning! And before you kill me for leaving you there, remember that I'm the author here, if you kill me there won't be any more chapters, right? 

'hides behind Gaara' Shoo! Go and review:) And don't you think the scene with Gaara and Shika-kun was kawaii?

_Koishii: beloved_

_Koibito: lover_

_youkai: demon_

_shika: deer_

_ningen: människa _


	12. Ai Shiteru Ending

**Authors' Note:** Konichiwa minna-san! I'm so extremely sorry for the late update, but I've had soooo many tests in school, and I've had to prepare for my trip to the UK in about a month. Oh well, here's finally the last chapter of SMWHWYH (wow, that was long!). I'd like to thank all of my faithfull readers and reviewers, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! Love you guys! Thanks for all your support, your reviews made me finish this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

On with the fic!

* * *

'**Kit, listen to me! Dammit, listen to me!' **The enormous fox demon paced back and forth in his prison, sending out curses between clenched teeth.

'**Damn that kid, he never listens! I have to do something, and quick! But what?'**

He continued pacing back and forth, thinking over every option possible. Then he suddenly stopped. A sad smile graced his furry snout as he sat down on the cold stone ground.

"**I'm sorry for this little one, but it's the only way out. I don't want to, but I guess it'll be something new instead of being sealed 24/7 inside of humans. Maybe you'll hate me after this, but I won't know." **The demon closed his eyes and gathered a monstrous amount of chakra around him. Soon the entire cage glowed with a thick red colour that seeped everywhere. The demon got up and shook its fur before leaping into the bars and vanishing. Soon the red glow faded, leaving behind an empty cage with bars that began to break down and form a tiny locker, still with the kanji _seal_ on it. (A/N: 'sobs' Nooooo! I killed Kyuubi! How could I! 'rubs hand' I know something you don't... Aah, I just love mysterious plots! 'sighs content' )

The blonde cried hard, rocking back and forth with his friends' body in his arms. But suddenly, he stopped and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, there was something in them that didn't look like before. They were now a scorching red, burning with contempt and a dismay only a demon could hold. He looked down on the body in his arms and his gaze seemed to soften a little, before he placed his clawed hand on the wound and once again closed his eyes. Red power surrounded him and the body, hovering around them with a loud humming noise. The demon/boy gritted his teeth and felt sweat pearl down his neck.

Just as it seemed like he couldn't take it any longer, the red power pulled itself into the body, which spasmed uncontrollably a few times, before resuming its normal breath. The demon/boy let out a bright smile, before slumping over the body and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gaara clutched the hand that was holding his tightly. "Where should we go then? And what abut my siblings?" He asked quietly. Shikamaru shrugged and stared pleadingly into his lovers' eyes. "I don't know, I just want to get the hell out off this village! Especially now, when I have these!" He pointed at his antlers. Gaara sighed. He was a sucker for Shikamarus' big, brown eyes, and the other boy knew it all too well.

"Ok, ok, but only if I get to speak to Temari and Kankuro first, then we can leave. But what about your family?" The brown haired boy stared at him in surprise. "You don't know? My family's dead, I live with my aunt,who, for some reason, have decided to make my life a living hell!" The last of his words was clouded with anger. Gaara caressed the other boys' face caringly. "Hush, it's ok koishii, we will leave as soon as possible." Shikamaru smiled happily and pressed his lips against Gaaras' in a tender kiss. "Ai shiteru." He whispered. Gaara smiled. "Ai shiteru koibito." (A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet? Love Gaara/Shika fluff! )

* * *

**Sasukes' POV:**

_Dark…_

_Why is it so dark?_

_What happened?_

_Where?_

_Where am I? _

_Naruto? Is that you?_

_A light!_

_I'm coming!_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV:**

Rain began to fall on the two bodies lying emotionless on the ground. Suddenly, one of them gritted his teeth and groggily began to open his eyes. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes fervently. His black hair fell in wet stripes along his face, hiding his eyes behind long bangs. Irritated, he pushed them out of his face and revealed eyes that no longer were black, but a piercing yellow in colour. He raised his face to the sky and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of the rain pouring down on him. After a while, he lowered his face and noticed the still form beside him. He gasped and immediately crawled up next to it, cradling the body in his arms.

"Naruto, wake up!"

He felt for a pulse and sighed in relieve as he found one. At least he was alive, unconscious, but alive. He held the boy closer and wept out of relief and joy. He didn't even notice the fact that a long black tail curled behind him, or the fact that the unconscious boy, who before had only three tails, now sported a total of nine. (A/N: More fluff, give me more fluff! They're mine, my own, myyy prrrreciousss… 'sits in a corner, glaring madly at everything and cradling two plushies' Eherm, sorry, got a bit lost there, just keep reading)

* * *

**Inside Narutos' Mindscape:**

Naruto got up. He was, once again, standing in his head, near the cold cage where the demon resided. He began to walk towards the cage, but since it was strangely dark, he didn't see where he was going and bumped into something. "Itai…" He muttered, rubbing his head. He felt around him, trying to figure out what he'd bumped into. "Why is it so dark in here? Why isn't Kyuubi lighting up the cave like he use to?" He touched the thing in front of him. It felt like some kind of locker. He took a hold of something that felt like a handle and tried to pull it open. Nothing happened. Naruto frowned and searched the locker thingy for a lock or something. But all he found was some kind of strange note stitched to the front. "What the fuck is this!" He grabbed it and ripped it off. Suddenly the room bathed in red light he recognized. A gasp left him as he saw the now empty room. He was shocked. More than shocked, he was terrified! "K-k-kyuubi?" His voice shook. "S-stop joking, where are y-you?"

No answer. He looked wildly around, but the room was still empty, save for the lone locker, now open, standing next to him. Naruto turned to it and peered into the red. Suddenly his mind was overflowed with memories, and suddenly he understood. A large crack began to form in the ceiling as the light started to fade away. It widened until it reached across the entire ceiling, and then it all broke apart.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke struggled to his feet. He was completely drenched, and sure to catch a cold if he didn't get into warmth soon. He felt - strange, at a lack for better words, void of emotions, like he was detached from the world. What had happened? The last he could remember was those people throwing stuff at him, then he suddenly was on the ground, looking up at Naruto, and then all went black. But what had happened? He shook his head, ignoring it for the time being. Right now it was more important to get Naruto and himself inside. But what had happened to Naruto? What had those people done to him? A loud growling sound startled him out of his thoughts. He looked wildly around in attempt to locate the sound. But they were alone there, so where did the sound come from?

Maybe the people were hiding somewhere close, and that was one of their dogs just about to attack them! The growl intensified, and suddenly he understood were it came from.

Himself!

'But I don't growl, only animal growl, right?'

Something was clearly not right here, but this was not the time to think about it. He continued carrying/dragging Naruto up to the door of his house and stopped, trying to figure out a way to open it without dropping him. He tried to fling him over his shoulder, and found with surprise that Naruto was nearly as light as a feather.

He pulled open the door and stepped in, quickly closing it behind them as rain began to pour in. Water dripped from his soaked hair down his back, giving him a very unpleasant feeling of cold. He was just about to walk to his room when a loud groan stopped him.

"Naruto!" He quickly dropped the smaller boy on the couch, looking intently on his grimacing face. Water streamed down the unconscious boys' face, looking just like… tears. "Naruto… Are you crying?"

* * *

Sakura stared down with an angry expression at the people standing in front of her. One of the men stepped forward, staring at the ground and twitching nervously. "Ehrm, Sakura-sama, we're sorry, but the demon is just too much for us, we can't take on him." She balled her fists and emitted a low growling sound.

"You cannot leave now! The demon will take over and taint us, every single one of us! One day you will come home and notice that your sons have tails, or that your daughters are pregnant with the spawn of the demon! And one day he will try to kill us all, and then rule the world!"

The men flinched at her words, and seemed to take her side again, but then the man spoke again.

"But Sakura-sama, the demon didn't kill anyone of us, he actually just hit them, he didn't even injure them!"

At his words, the crowd seemed to switch sides again.

She stared at them in disbelief.

"Are you siding with the demon now? Fine then, but don't come to me when your families lie died at its hands."

She turned her back to them and began to walk away. "Wait, Sakura-sama. We-we will follow you." She smirked, turned around and put on a sad expression. "I'm just as sad as you are about this, but the demon must be stopped! He has already killed, and we can't allow him to do it again. Now then, let's find him and cleanse the world of his evil!" The crowd began to walk, lead by Sakura, who was hiding an evil smirk behind her hand. 'Finally, I can get my revenge on that baka for all the times he humiliated me in the past, Sakura-chan here, and Sakura-chan there. Blah blah blah!'

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against Gaara as they walked, hand in hand, towards the hotel. He was happy, happier then he'd been since… since his dad died. A tear slowly made its way out of his eye and sneaked down his cheek. The other boy noticed this, and tenderly wrapped his slender tail around the taller boys' waist. Shikamaru smiled and patted it softly. 'This is almost too good to be true.' He thought.

Unfortunately, he was right.

"Hey, what's up with that guy?" A voice suddenly shouted. They both froze, Gaaras' tail slipping down until it hung behind him again. A massive crowd with people gathered around them, staring and sneering and pointing. Gaara clenched Shikamarus' hand so tight that all the blood disappeared. "Isn't it a bit early to dress up like this, eh? It's not Halloween yet, idiots." One snobbish looking guy stepped forward and eyed them condescendingly. Shikamaru clenched Gaaras' hand back. He recognized that guy. He was a known bully from the school, in the upper classes, and he always had other people do his work for him. He was also Orochimaru-senseis' favourite student.

"We can look just how we want to!" Gaara hissed, eyeing the other guy with a dangerous gleam in his now yellowish eyes. Fear shone in the bully's eyes; he wasn't used to people talking back to him.

"W-well, shall we teach these little pieces of crap not to talk up to those better than them?" He stuttered at the beginning, but gained more confidence for each word. He motioned with his hands to the other people surrounding them. "Yeah, Kimimaro-sempai." They all said monotonously, approaching the two boys in the middle.

Shikamaru stared terrified at the people that came closer and closer for each step, everyone adorning a stupid and evil grin on their faces.

"Gaara, I'm scared." He whispered.

"Me too…"

One guy that looked very much like a bull grabbed one of Shikamarus' antlers and pulled. The deer boy screamed in pain, as the bully confusedly shook him. "Kimimiaro-sempai! They won't get off!" He grunted. Kimimiaro stared intently at the boys. Then his eyes widened and he stumbled back. "T-they're not h-human!" He stuttered. For Gaara, who, upon seeing his lover getting hurt, had now begun to gleam with a yellow brown fire that seemed like it was filled with evil. His eyes were filled with a mad killer intent that scared the bullies shitless.

The person holding Shikamaru dropped him and stumbled back together with the other.

Gaara glared at them and pulled his lover back on feet. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Hai… But now I'm mad." Shikamaru licked his suddenly elongated fangs and glared at the bullies, his eyes an unnatural green in colour.

The crowd, formerly a merry bully bunch, now shook at the killer intent the two young boys radiated.

"Gaara, I feel… Strange…" Shikamaru dropped into a crouch, his body twitching. With a sickening crunching sound his body elongated, making him longer and thickening his bones. Suddenly a narrow bone grew out of his backside. He raised his head and screamed in pain as it got cowered with muscles, flesh and brown fur.

He lowered his head again, staring at the people… no, the prey. He could hear that next to him his mate went through the same transformation as him. The demon smiled a feral grin; the transformation was complete. He no longer looked like a human, but rather like some sort of mix between human, deer and some other wild beast. Shikamaru turned to his left and saw his mate crouching next to him; a bloodthirsty grin adorning his wild features. Gaara grinned back at his lover; his eyes asking the question they both desired.

"Let's hunt." And with ear crushing howls, they descended upon the now scared beyond belief humans. They buried their claws in flesh, allowing themselves to bathe in the warm blood that were so sweet. Soon they lost all rational thought in the desire to eat, and eat more of that tender meat. Ignoring the terrified screams, they tore down the humans, every single one of them. (A/N: Ooh that was a bit gory, I'm getting scared of myself here…)

* * *

Sasuke stared at the boy on the couch, panic beginning to spread inside him. He reached out a hand and wiped away the tear. Suddenly a red thin gash opened up exact where he'd drawn his hand. He gasped and pulled back, staring at the palm of his hand. He frowned; nothing seemed different, so where'd that wound come from. He turned his hand; nope, nothing different. He looked again. And froze. His nails shouldn't look like that! They were supposed to be round and pink, not sharp and black!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Naruto blinked. He yawned tiredly and sat up, his tails waving back and forth. Somebody had screamed and woken him up. He looked around to see what it was and suddenly beheld the most hilarious scene ever. Sasuke, the cold and calm ice boy, was running around like a lunatic, his eyes wide open with panic, staring at his hands and of course, screaming in a high pitched tone that he'd never expected to hear from a boy.

Naruto frowned. Something even more unexpected was the long black tail behind him, and the fact that his once black eyes now were a disturbing feral yellow in colour.

He sighed. "Sasuke, don't you think that's a little bit overreacting, hmm?" The black haired boy stopped and stared at the smaller demon with wide open eyes.

Naruto smiled widely.

And then, completely unexpectedly, the blonde threw himself at Sasuke and caught him in a bone crushing embrace. He hid his face in the other boys' neck and cried. The dark haired boy, who now had calmed down, pulled him closer and put his head on Narutos'.

"I thought I'd lost you…" The blonde whispered, his voice thick with emotions he didn't bother to hide. He wrapped all of his tails around Sasuke, forcing him even closer in the embrace. Sasuke smiled and used his long black tail to wipe away the boys' tears. His smile froze on his face. "I have a tail!" Naruto stared at him in surprise, almost laughing at his terrified expression. One of his tails wrapped around the others' black one. "Seems like you do." He said quietly.

"But why?"

"You died. You died, and I… didn't know what to do. Kyuubi took over; and he… did something, I'm not really sure what, but it definitely changed you."

Sasuke looked at him, horror evident in his eyes.

"I'm… I'm not h-human?" He asked hoarsely.

Naruto looked back in surprise.

"What?"

"I-I'm a freak, a monster?"

Hurt flashed over Narutos' face, and he backed off.

"So, you see me as a monster, huh?" He said slowly.

All colour drained from the other boys' face.

"No! I didn't…"

Naruto raised a hand.

"It's ok, it was stupid of me to believe that someone would care and see me as normal for once." He stepped even further away, and began to turn around, when he was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. He twirled around, anger blazing in his eyes and a hurting remark on the way out of his mouth, but was stopped by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He stood still, his eyes wide open in shock, before slowly closing his eyes and deepening the kiss.

Everything else around them seemed to disappear as the kiss got even deeper and turned the world a red hue around them. (A/N: Sorry people, but I can't write lemon stuff. You'll have to imagine it… You know, in you heads… never mind.)

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. Something warm was huddled up against his back, and something long and slender was lying over his back. He narrowed his eyes, trying his best to see what it was. But he was interrupted by a low growling sound. A primal instinct immediately told him that he was hungry. Really hungry. He tried to crawl out from the slender object, only to have it tightening him further against the warm behind him. He sighed, but stiffened suddenly as the warmth gave off a content sigh. Naruto fervently shook off the thing over him and jumped out of the bed. 

"What'd you do that for?" A deep voice grumbled from the bed. Narutos' eyes widened, and he blushed a furious deep red.

"Wh-wh-what!" He sputtered.

The pale boy in the bed put a finger on his cheek. "You know, you look really cute when you blush like that."

He then reached forward and planted a soft kiss on the still blushing blondes' lips.

After a couple of minutes, he broke free with a content, almost catlike smile.

"You hungry?" The black haired boy asked.

"Uhm, uh, y-yeah sure but…" His words were interrupted by a large crashing sound coming from beneath. They both tensed and felt fear flood in their veins.

"What was that?" Naruto asked quietly. The black haired boy shrugged, still listening intently. Then his eyes widened. "People are coming!"

They both flung themselves towards the clothes on the floor, and managed to pull on at least pants, before the door was thrown open and people pushed in.

Time seemed to freeze as they stared at the two bare chested teenagers.

"Demons!" A hissing voice broke the silence and the crowd began to push forward. The boys backed of, hands entwined together. "What do we do!" Naruto asked, fear evident in his slightly shaking voice. A bolt of rage flew through Sasuke. These people dared to threaten his mate? He crouched slightly, tail flicking behind him. He flexed his newly grown claws experimentally and grinned a toothy grin.

"We hunt." He answered quietly. He snapped with his jaws in the air, staring intently at the now hesitant humans. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you scared for the big bad demon?" Sasuke said mockingly.

A pink haired girl stepped forward, a knife glittering in her hand. "Don't dare speak to us, you filthy…"

She wasn't even able to finish before Sasukes' claws embedded themselves in her chest. With a wicked grin he pulled out the girls' heart and licked experimentally at it, ignoring the thud that resounded after the body fell to the ground. "Human blood tastes good!" He exclaimed happily. He was just about to pounce on another, when an ear-splitting crack resounded from his back. He raised his head and howled in pain as he underwent the transformation.

Naruto could only stare in horror as his best friend and newfound lover stumbled to the ground in pain. The humans grinned tauntingly at the writhing half-demon and began to advance on him. A flash of anger clouded the blondes' face. They dare to approach his mate? Before he knew it, strange feral emotions flooded his mind, and all he wanted was to kill, to feel his sharp claws embed themselves into writhing flesh and to taste that coppery sweet liquid the flood through everyone. He crouched into an animal like stance, much like Sasuke had before, his nine tails flicking angrily back and forth. A growl emerged from his throath, directed at the people, who once again backed of at the new threat. Some of them escaped out of the house; only five stubbornly remained.

As soon as they were a few metres away from the still form on the ground, the blonde immediately pounced on his lover. He licked on the boys' face and whimpered softly. A quiet bark was his only reply, but he smiled in relief. But then he seemed to remember the humans and turned to them with hate and anger blazing in his red eyes.

"You humans dare to threaten my mate…"He growled between clenched teeth. Beside him, Sasuke got up on four feet, shaking off like a wet dog. All Naruto could do was smile in relief, as the same pain tore through his bones. He stumbled to the ground and clawed at his back and howled in pain. The black haired boy placed himself protectively over the blonde, all the time glaring at the humans. After a while, the pain stopped, and he got back up on feet. He smiled ferally at his mate, who replied with a smirk.

"Still hungry love?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. Let's eat!" And with that, the non-humans pounced on the humans, ignorant of their fearful screams. All they cared about was the feeling of flesh around their fangs, and the lovely coppery taste of blood in their mouths. Soon, all humans were dead, most even partly eaten. Naruto sat on the ground, licking his claws clean of grime, while his lover finished grooming his tail.

"Love, I think it is best if we leave this town."

Naruto nodded and sauntered over to his boyfriend, planting a firm kiss on the others' lips.

"Let's go then." He whispered.

* * *

Somewhere outside the town, two half-demons stood close together, clutching each others hands. "Gaara, let's go now, okay?" The other boy nodded firmly, and with a last gaze towards the town, they disappeared into the forest.

On the other side of the town, two other half-demons were standing close.

"You know, I'm really happy that you got seated next to me in class."

"Me too." Sasuke replied with a tender smile. He slid his arm around the others' waist and for a while, they just stood there, relishing in each others company.

"Let's say goodbye to the town now, I'm getting hungry again." The blonde suddenly said, flashing a bright smile towards his lover, who nodded happily.And so, they ran into the woods, leaving behind a broken town. In the winds, you could hear the taunting laughter of the three demons, now free from their entrapment, and their voices lauging at how easy it was to manipulate humans.

Somewhere in the woods, four half-demons said their farewells to the last of their humanity.

The end... or is it?

* * *

At last! I finished it! 

Please review and tell me what you think about the ending , and if you want a sequel. I might just write one if you want to, but only if I get many reviews telling me so.

Ok?


	13. Not a chapter!

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Sadly, this isn't a chapter, sorry if I got your hopes up for nothing. Well, I'll get straight to the point. I'm going to start writing the sequel soon, but the problem is that I've no idea what it should be about. And then I thought: Hey, my readers can help me! But then I remembered that you're quite alot of people, so instead of being pelted with hundreds of ideas, I decided to issue a challenge. The first person to get the questions right will be the one whose idea I'll use. Is that fine with you? And if there's not a single person with good ideas who can get it right, I'll just pick the one with most right answers, 'kay?

I'll e-mail the winner and then remove this "chapter", so you'll know someone won. 1 & 3 will be questions about me, no 2 about fanfics, and no 4 about Naruto himself.

**Questions:  
1**. How old am I?

2. Who does Naruto belong with? ;p (trick question!)

3. What zodiac sign am I?

4. When's Naruto's birthday?

'smiles happily' You just gotta love the challenges, eh?

Well, good luck people, and have fun! And remember, the faster you reply, the faster I get ideas and the faster you get a sequel! Cheers!


End file.
